


【all铁】人人都爱Iron Man（NP，完结精校版）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 完结连载 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 非常混乱邪恶，NP结局，不能接受的千万不要挑战自我本文写作于17年9月，早期作品文笔稚嫩，谨慎阅读





	1. [虫铁]想……艹哭斯塔克先生

托尼·斯塔克——举世闻名的超级英雄，富豪，天才，慈善家，花花公子——陷入了他有史以来最大的危机：菊花不保。  
一切都始于那个阳光明媚的下午。当年轻的小蜘蛛可怜兮兮地请求自己出席他的成人party时，托尼毫不犹豫地答应了。他本以为会是一大群刚毕业的高中生开着电视机尖叫到半夜，到彼得家时才发现只有自己和彼得本人，甚至他的婶婶May也不在家。  
“我说，你不觉得成人派对得邀请几个身材火辣的妞吗？你的好哥们呢？”  
“我只想邀请您，老师。”彼得灿烂地笑着，看起来毫不在意的样子，托尼只得压下心中怪异的感觉，在烛光映照下干巴巴地吃着晚餐。  
“我准备了点红酒，”彼得有些局促地说道，“不是非常名贵的那种，不过味道应该还不错……”  
托尼放下刀叉：“我倒是不介意，不过你显然还没到饮酒年龄。”  
彼得无辜地看着托尼：“就今晚，可以吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“好吧，就一杯。”托尼无奈地妥协了。每当彼得这样看着自己时，他都无法拒绝他的任何请求。彼得欢呼着取来了酒，给自己和托尼倒好。  
“Cheers！”两人碰杯，小蜘蛛只喝了一口就被呛到了，在一旁拼命咳嗽，托尼哈哈大笑，也尝了一口红酒，味道还不算糟。为了抚慰青少年的心理，我们的亿万富翁将红酒一饮而尽。  
进展顺利。彼得开始紧张了。

很快的，托尼就发现不对劲了。他感到有一股邪火冲向下半身，接着全身都燥热了起来。  
“Holy shit!”  
情场老手的他很快就意识到自己这是被下药了，剂量还很猛，因为立即他就不得不蜷起身子来抵御汹涌的情潮。  
“你的酒好像有些问题……”托尼的脑子一团浆糊，但这并不代表他没有判断能力，令他难以接受的是，下药的是一向乖巧听话的小蜘蛛。他怎么会对自己有这样的想法！托尼在脑中搜索了几个他们相处的画面，自己并没有任何让他误会的举动才对。  
彼得就在等着这一刻。看着敬爱的斯塔克先生被情欲折磨地面色潮红，双唇无意识张着，下身很快就硬得发疼。“原谅我，亲爱的老师，我为这一天等待了太久。”他迫不及待地打横抱起老师——没有想象地重——将他抱进卧室，靠着自己的钢铁侠抱枕躺下。  
“听我说，你这个年纪的孩子还不太明白自己的行为代表着什么，”托尼试图挣扎一下，“并不能准确地区分师生情与爱情……”  
“我今天成年了，意味着可以做一些我想做的事，”彼得俯下身颤抖着解开他的衬衣，露出白皙美妙的颈部曲线——完全不像是中年人的样子。  
“而且亲爱的老师，你对于自己在男人中的魅力一无所知。据我所知，复仇者中不止我一个想对你这么做。”彼得紧张极了，但他得装作理直气壮的样子，他担心自己一旦心疼起来就无法完成。  
“你无法想象我有多喜欢你，斯塔克先生。”彼得说着，右手抚上托尼勃起的阴茎，那里的热度已经十分惊人。“想弄脏你，把精液满满地射进你的小肚子。”  
好消息是，斯塔克先生并没有震怒，只是突然脸红地要命，责怪地瞪了一眼彼得，可惜在情欲作用下，这眼神让年轻人裤裆里的东西狠狠地跳了跳。  
“哦不不不……上帝啊。”托尼舒爽地叹息一声。彼得居然将自己的阴茎放入他的口腔！对于欲火焚身的托尼来说，一张紧致温热的小嘴无疑是摧毁神经的天堂。  
如果说之前还有一丝理智在，在彼得为他口交后脑中这根弦就彻底断了。托尼感受着被服务的快感，很快的，花花公子本性暴露无遗，主动扶着彼得脑袋上下动作，嘴里溢出甜美的呻吟。彼得觉得自己再忍下去小兄弟会坏掉，于是将斯塔克先生翻转过去，手指在股缝之间摸索着，找到那个肖想许久的穴口，迫不及待地开始扩张了起来。  
“不，那里……”长久未被造访过的隐秘之地闯入了陌生的访客，托尼不安地摆动臀部，想要摆脱奇怪的入侵者，只是这在小虫看来却像是一种邀请。  
……如何不被喜欢的人勾引到早泄？在线等挺急的！  
“没有被用过吗，斯塔克先生的这里？”彼得放入第三根手指，“这么说我是你的第一个男人了？不，斯塔克先生只能是我一个人的。”少年奇怪的占有欲作祟，彼得抽出手指，扶着等待已久的小小虫抵上穴口。托尼惊恐地感受着身后的灼热，那个尺寸完全不是高中生吧！难道被蜘蛛咬了以后那里也会变大？他开始嫉妒起变异人了……  
彼得并没有给他太多思考时间，扶着阴茎缓缓而坚定地进入了斯塔克先生的身体。托尼只觉得身体被异物入侵，下意识地收紧穴肉想要将侵略者赶出去，接着就感到小小虫突然一抖，射出一股浓精。  
并没有得到满足的托尼：“……”  
猝不及防的彼得：“……”  
WHAT’S THE FUCK！！！彼得·超丢人·帕克内心咆哮道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……对不起，可这真是太……哈哈哈，你还完全是个愣头青嘛。”托尼转过脑袋，无奈地摇摇头，“装作很成熟的样子，不过还是个十八岁的青少年，也难怪能想出下药这种鬼点子。”  
“对不起，斯塔克先生，我只是……太喜欢你了。”小虫心情糟透了，可怜巴巴地看着他，“我怕不这样做就永远没有机会和你在一起。”  
“你这样做就有机会了吗？”  
“我……”糟糕，完全没想到这个可能。  
“这是犯罪，彼得。如果你想我并不是完全不能接受，但你这样做，老实说，很伤我的心。”  
“什么叫你并不是完全不能接受？！”彼得很好地抓住了重点。  
“就是字面意思。你以为被下了药就是小说里描写的那样稀里糊涂任人摆布？不过是唔……欲望更强了一些而已。我说，你还动不动了？给我吸到一半停下来，我也很难受啊。”  
“！！！”  
斯塔克先生这是接受他了吗？一定是的！  
争气的小小虫又性奋了起来，彼得从背后抱住托尼，兴奋地在他耳边说道：“我一定会好好满足斯塔克先生的！”  
因为药物缘故，甬道内不用怎么润滑就足够潮湿，层层穴肉像一张张小嘴裹着彼得的阴茎，才让处男小蜘蛛不慎早泄。彼得告诫自己这次一定要多坚持一会，让斯塔克先生对自己刮目相看！他深吸一口气，开始缓缓抽插。  
“斯塔克先生的这里……真是太棒了！”  
又紧又热的小穴裹紧了他的阴茎，比手淫舒服一千倍的感觉，足以让人失去理智。  
托尼一开始还是不够适应被异物强行捅穿的感觉，不过小虫节奏很慢，让他有了更多的时间去适应，一开始因为疼痛而软下来的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。  
“恩……可以快一点了……”  
彼得的阴茎又胀大了一圈。得到命令的彼得加速冲撞，狠狠磨过托尼的前列腺，让他的呻吟徒然变了个调子。  
“啊——！”托尼睁大了眼睛，从未感受过的快感以那一点为圆心猛烈扩散开来，全身过电一般酥酥麻麻，手脚顿时就软了，无力地趴在床上。  
小虫自然是察觉到了身下人的变化，明白那里就是他的骚心，接下来每一次抽插都瞄准那里，只觉小穴吸地他更紧了。  
“啊……太快了……”  
托尼将脸埋在钢铁侠抱枕里，羞得面红耳赤。他居然两腿大张地被喜爱的学生从后面干着，可是，感觉真的太好了……他是绝对的享乐主义，在性事上从来不会为难自己，基于如此强烈的快感，羞耻的感觉渐渐变淡，他索性不压抑自己的呻吟，大声叫着：“Fuck me,fuck me more!”勾引地年轻人红了眼，发狠地大力抽插着，每次都整根没入再完全抽出，使得托尼只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的愉悦嗓音。他含着泪想，这小子学得太快了……  
得不到抚慰的前端高高挺立着，龟头渗出粘液。托尼一边被操一边自己动手纾解，很快到了高潮边缘。  
“斯塔克先生……斯塔克先生……Fuck！我又要射了。”彼得叫着身下人的名字，又快速抽插了几十下，一挺身将精液全部射进托尼的小穴。  
“啊嗯……！”被烫到的托尼下身抖了抖，也射了出来，弄得床单和自己肚子上都是。  
彼得退出来，被内射两次的小穴立即溢出精液，近似排泄的感觉让托尼又羞耻了起来：居然被小虫内射了……而彼得·始作俑者·帕克看着身上到处都是情爱痕迹，小穴一张一合，每次张开都有精液流出的托尼，又一次可耻地硬了。  
于是这个晚上，托尼真正体会到了精力超级旺盛的年轻人，是多么可怕……

第二天·不知是中午还是下午·总之不是早晨  
“斯塔克先生，你就答应和我交往吧~”  
“……”托尼·Real心烦·斯塔克不想理你并向你丢了个白眼。  
锲而不舍的小虫：“你看，昨晚你也很享受，而我彻底爱上斯塔克先生的身体了！我们就是天造地设的一对——”  
“不论是年龄还是自愿程度上都并不天造地设好吗！”托尼忍不住了。  
天真的小虫：“哦，原来你担心年龄呀，可是我完全不介意斯塔克先生是个大叔呢！”  
可是我完全不介意斯塔克先生是个大叔呢……大叔……呢……  
“Fuck you,Peter Parker!”  
“嗨，别急着起来，你会……扯到菊花的。看，我说了吧，你还是好好休息，我去帮你泡茶。”  
“要咖啡！”  
“好的好的，我这就去！”  
今天的小虫也不明白斯塔克先生为什么会生气呢。不过……彼得嘴角快咧到耳根了。这不重要，他已经得到自己想要的了。


	2. [盾铁]老冰棍太猛了……

复仇者内部最近流传着一个了不得的八卦：钢铁侠和小蜘蛛在一起了！起因是旺达有一次去找幻视玩，隔壁房间突然传来了不和谐的声音，对于人类交媾行为十分感兴趣的幻视不打算错过这个机会，旺达来不及制止，他就把脑袋偷偷穿过墙，看到了……  
“一丝不挂的托尼压在同样赤裸的彼得身上。”他如是说道。  
可怜幻视并不明白任何体位方面的知识，他坚持是托尼在对彼得上下其手，于是所有人都认为花花公子斯塔克诱导了年轻的蜘蛛侠。一时之间，群情激愤。娜塔莎觉得一个中年人对刚成年的孩子下手太恶劣，鹰眼表示想象了一下有点辣眼睛，而班纳则毫无预警地变成了浩克，打破墙壁跑进树林里了。大家不得不手忙脚乱地善后，顾不上继续刚才的话题。  
对这一切毫不知情的托尼，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯闯进来的时候正愉快地吃着甜甜圈。大兵的闯入让他噎了一下，于是责怪起新的电子管家没有及时通报了。  
Friday无辜地辩解道：“是cap不让我说的，还有浩克打穿墙壁跑出去的事也不让我说。”  
托尼无力地扶额：这个大厦到底是谁的啊？  
“托尼，你什么时候才能注意到我呢。”被晾在一旁的史蒂夫不得不再次发声以提醒他自己的存在。  
“嗯…？”托尼转过头去，发现史蒂夫的表情可谓是隐忍不发，“抱歉我刚忙着教训手下。你的表情看上去像是便秘一周了，有事吗？”  
“……不，我没有便秘。”  
“哈哈哈哈那只是个比方，你可真是太正经了，Cap。”  
“我知道，只是顺便解释一下，别岔开话题托尼。你就没有什么想告诉我的吗？”  
“什么？你闯进我房间问我有没有事？”  
“你……有什么瞒着我的吗？”  
“你今天很奇怪，队长。我做什么需要跟你汇报吗？”托尼的傲娇雷达开始闪动了。  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，走上前去，以绝对压迫的视角问托尼：“听说，你跟小蜘蛛……”  
“What？！谁告诉你的？”托尼惊得甜点都掉了。  
“托尼，大家都知道了。”罗杰斯难过极了，这么说他承认了？  
“……好吧，就知道那个大嘴巴靠不住。唉，我也不知道怎么就发生了……”  
“你是成年人了托尼，难道不能为自己的行为负责？他才十八岁啊。”老冰棍心塞地想，原来托尼喜欢年轻男子，自己是不是永远都没机会了……  
“你以为我愿意吗？我哪里知道他对我有那样的想法！被下药的不是你，Cap，你没有资格指责我。”一直压抑的委屈在遭到质问之后爆发了出来，一不小心连怎么发生的都说了。  
“什么？！彼得怎么敢？！”饶是罗杰斯想象力再丰富，也万万想不到年轻人居然如此大胆。  
“那么你是被他……”  
“不许说那个字。”  
“好吧……那么你喜欢他吗？”罗杰斯坐到托尼旁边，想了想，用胳膊圈住他的背。  
“我不知道……”托尼没有制止队长状似安慰的动作，“后来，还有那么几次，是在我完全清醒的情况下。我大概也有一点喜欢那小子吧，虽然感觉不是一般的怪。”  
是很怪。罗杰斯安慰地抱抱他，虽然肖想很久的拥抱不应该在这样的情况下出现，但……  
“没有时间了。”史蒂夫自言自语道。  
“什么没有时间了？”托尼转过脸看着他。  
“对不起，我本来想一直压抑这份感情，可是彼得已经对你出手了，我真的无法眼睁睁地看着你属于别人。”  
“什么？！”托尼瞳孔微缩，有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你，一本正经的老冰棍，你也……唔……”  
史蒂夫为自己开脱：看着他的眼睛你没法控制自己不去吻他。他的舌尖撬开对方牙关，竭力索取着梦想中的人，直到对方因为呼吸不上来而面色潮红，他才依依不舍地分开。  
“对不起托尼，我不想强迫你，尤其是在这样的事已经发生在你身上的前提下……”  
“你不是几秒前才强吻我吗，队长？”托尼竭力瞪他一眼。要命，美国队长的肺活量真是惊人，他觉得自己有那么一瞬间已经窒息了。  
“抱歉，我……控制不住自己，我保证，没有你的允许我再也不会了。”史蒂夫低眉臊眼地看着怀里的小个子男人。  
“你真是正直地可爱，以为我会允许这样的事再次发生吗？”托尼讽刺地起身离开他的怀抱，准备给自己冲一杯咖啡。  
“你也喜欢我的，对不对？”  
托尼僵在原地。  
“你说什么？”  
“我吻你时，你没有拒绝，我说我喜欢你，你也没露出厌恶的表情。”  
……不是不想拒绝，是根本挣脱不开好吗？！托尼心中腹诽道。而且不厌恶跟喜欢之间差不多是地球和阿斯嘉德的差距啊！  
“最重要的是，我看到了你藏在抽屉里的的我的照片。”史蒂夫指了指那个没有完全合上的抽屉。  
托尼的背完全僵住了。  
史蒂夫也不再逼迫托尼，将时间留给他。  
“好吧，我承认小时候是挺崇拜你的，毕竟你可是美国队长，我家老爷子也天天念叨着。不过后来你怎么都找不到，我也就，逐渐忘了你。毕竟还是得生活。”托尼为自己倒了一杯红酒，有些不敢看史蒂夫的眼睛。  
“我很抱歉，没有在你最需要的时候出现。”史蒂夫上前几步，从背后抱住他，在他的耳畔低语，“不过现在也不晚，你知道当我看着你的眼睛，世间的一切都不重要了。我或许是个九十岁的老头子，不过身体机能还是跟年轻人没区别，会沦陷的心也是。”  
“噢你真是……”托尼笑着摇摇头，“我本来不打算对任何人提起的，关于你是我的童年偶像的事。你知道的，那是老掉牙的故事了。”  
“我很庆幸在你这个年纪遇见你，可以做一些成年人做的事了。”  
“欲求不满啊，Cap.”托尼坏笑地掐了一把他的腰，史蒂夫被那个笑容一勾，脑袋一热就再次吻上了他。  
“是你勾引我的，小猫。”史蒂夫喘着粗气道。不同于之前的试探，这次他吻地更加激烈，惊喜的是托尼也小心地回应了他，与他的舌尖纠缠在一起。没一会两人都起了反应，紧贴的下体自然逃不过对方的感知。  
“到卧室去。”托尼气喘吁吁地推开他，跟美国队长接吻实在是对肺活量的极大挑战。  
“啊！”一阵天旋地转，托尼被史蒂夫打横抱起向卧室走去。生怕自己掉下去的托尼胳膊紧紧缠着对方的脖子，这让史蒂夫更加心猿意马，恨不得立即就占有他。  
总算到了卧室，史蒂夫将托尼轻轻放在床边，俯下身解他的衣扣，而托尼一只手在史蒂夫身上处处点火，史蒂夫暗骂一声，双手一用力就将昂贵的衬衫撕成两半。  
“嗨！这是我最喜欢的衬衫！”  
“我用别的方式补偿你吧。”  
“……你这个假正经的混蛋。”托尼觉得自己脸红得可怕。  
史蒂夫将他的腿抬高脱掉裤子，一只手从内裤边伸进去，捏了捏弹性十足的臀部，拉下内裤，另一只手在穴口四周流连。  
“你这里有润滑剂吗？”  
“有，在你右手边抽屉。”托尼不敢想自己会有一天主动让男人操。因为是史蒂夫所以没关系的吧……  
史蒂夫拿来润滑剂挤在对方穴口，微凉的液体让托尼下意识地收缩了一下小穴，这自然逃不过史蒂夫的眼睛，他觉得自己下面简直要爆炸，便一鼓作气脱了个精光，傲人的男性特征暴露无遗。托尼倒吸一口凉气，“该死的，你不会要把那个东西放进去吧？会死掉的。”  
史蒂夫有些不好意思地笑了笑，“超级血清后遗症。”  
“噢，这世道还真是不公平。”托尼酸溜溜的说道。  
“别担心，你的也不差。”史蒂夫安慰着。何止不差，托尼的在正常人之中也算优秀，可怜他遇到的恰好都不是正常人而已。史蒂夫伸出一根手指，缓缓挤进那个本不该用来进入的地方。  
“唔……”尽管已经被彼得干了好几次，但一开始的异物入侵感还是让托尼不太适应。好在史蒂夫足够温柔，耐心地做着扩张，直到托尼自己出声提醒“可以了”，他才加入第二根手指。  
“我找了一些资料，上面说做承受方一开始是很疼的，如果不舒服一定要告诉我，好吗托尼？”  
“这么说你是第一次？”托尼有种不好的预感。  
“当然不是！”史蒂夫急忙否认道，“不过我从来没有跟男人这样过。”  
“哈，我有点期待你在床上会是什么样，是不是依然假装正经呢？”  
“你知道，做美国队长之前，我只是个布鲁克林小子，”史蒂夫加入第三根手指，“你会知道真正的男人与小毛孩的不同。”说来说去，史蒂夫还是有点生气被彼得抢先一步。不，是非常介意。  
“啧啧，美国队长竟然也会吃醋，你可真是令我刮目相看了。”作为承受方，托尼显得过于悠哉了，“我说，你好了没，再弄下去我都要困了。”  
没有什么是比质疑性能力更让男人疯狂的了。托尼说完这句话，屋子里气压骤然降低。史蒂夫抽出手指，用自己的下体抵着他的穴口：  
“这是你自找的。”他说着，用力挺进已经充分润滑扩张的穴道，龟头一下子全进去了。  
“呜……！”托尼转过头一口咬上史蒂夫的手臂以缓解疼痛，那个尺寸真的太大了，比彼得少年人的几乎粗了一倍。史蒂夫这会却感觉不到被咬的疼痛，所有感官都集中到了他平时很少注意的下体。托尼的小穴真的……太销魂了，好像有无数张小嘴紧紧吸附着那里，饶是定力再强的人也说不定要缴械投降。史蒂夫深吸一口气，一寸一寸楔入托尼的身体，直到整根没入。  
“该死的，托尼你太紧了。”美国队长忍不住骂了句粗话。他开始缓缓移动，每一次都能准确无误地擦过敏感的前列腺，刺激地托尼很快就忘了疼痛。他激烈地扭动着，如果不是被史蒂夫圈在身下可能要掉下床去。  
“不，天哪……感觉太好了。”托尼手脚都软了，嘴角挂着银丝，看上去完全是一副任人摆布的样子。史蒂夫再也不保留，开始快速操干起来，巨大的肉棒每次都凶狠地顶到体内深处。  
“啊，啊……轻一点……要被磨坏了……”  
“抱歉托尼，我停不下来了。”史蒂夫低头在托尼身上胡乱亲着，白皙的皮肤浮起一个个草莓大小的红点，看起来格外诱人。史蒂夫加快了抽插速度，穴道已经被操软了，分泌出大量肠液，随着抽插发出淫靡的水声。托尼每次都被捅到前列腺，眼角留下生理性泪水，眼神涣散嘴巴大张，被操得只能发出含糊不清的音节，如此诱人的景象让史蒂夫的肉棒又涨大了一圈，忘情地与托尼交换着口水，偌大的卧室只听得到淫靡的水声，和因为过于欢愉而发出的低吟声。  
“我快到了……史蒂夫。”托尼几乎说不全句子。史蒂夫爱怜地吻吻他的眼角，说：“一起吧。”接着开始全力冲刺，每一次都到达托尼体内最深的地方，托尼尖叫一声，前端在没有任何抚慰的情况下射精，穴道剧烈收缩着，不断绞着史蒂夫的肉棒，使他也忍不住低吼一声射了出来，积攒许久的浓稠白浆灌满了整个穴道，让托尼有种肚子大起来了的错觉。  
“你真是太棒了。”史蒂夫亲亲他的脸颊，托尼还处在高潮余韵中，怔怔地望着史蒂夫不说话，那毫不设防的模样再次勾起了史蒂夫的欲火。于是托尼惊恐地发现，体内刚有软下去迹象的肉棒再次变大了……  
“出，出去，我没力气了。”托尼推了推史蒂夫，没推动。  
“我来就好。”史蒂夫嗤嗤地笑着，再次抽动了起来。刚刚高潮过的小穴敏感不已，快感比之前还要强烈，托尼承受不了地哭了出来：  
“呜……不要了，史蒂夫……放过我吧。”  
不理会托尼的求饶，拥有正常人四倍体力的超级士兵延续了之前的节奏，他忽然起了恶劣的心思，这种几乎不会在他身上出现的心思。  
“你说，我跟彼得哪个操得你更爽？”  
“你这个混蛋……”托尼有气无力地道。  
“不说？我就操到你说为止。”史蒂夫说着，加大了力度，好像恨不得把自己嵌进托尼身体里似的。  
“呜……不要……我，我说，”托尼实在是受不住，才这么一会他就又快射了，“是你，史蒂夫，你太猛了……”  
得到夸奖的史蒂夫心花怒放，“我会用行动证明你的选择没错，托尼。”史蒂夫又双叕加快了速度……  
以为会被放过的托尼：“……”  
“骗子……”  
“我可是从来没说过要停下来啊。”史蒂夫心情好极了，就连托尼别扭的样子都怎么看也看不够。  
“不行，又要……啊！”托尼再一次被操射了，只是这次精液少了许多，星星点点地落在两人小腹周围。  
“托尼，托尼……我爱你。”史蒂夫低声耳语着，也射给了他。  
处于高潮混乱之中的托尼并没有听清他说了什么，昏过去之前他胡乱想着，以后一定要告诉大兵节制一点……  
史蒂夫见托尼睡着了，这才拔出肉棒抱他去浴池清洁，接着心满意足地抱着爱人沉沉睡去。  
不得不说，美国队长也有些累了。


	3. [贾尼] 老贾，你变了！

作为当今世界首屈一指的科学家之一，托尼·斯塔克大部分时间都在工作间度过。为了方便工作，他甚至研发出了独特的人工智能管家系统，然而也产生了奥创这样的怪物。  
目前他的AI管家是Friday。在机械臂第三次不小心将一个精密零件摔到地上时，托尼不得不承认，他开始怀念贾维斯了。  
老贾总是把小助手们管得服服帖帖的，比任何人都能最先察觉到他的任何变化，甚至任何情绪……  
可惜，是自己亲手创造的怪物毁了它。  
“你在哪里，贾维斯……”托尼疲惫地揉揉眉心，决定休息一会儿。  
“你在叫我吗，Sir？”  
托尼发誓，这是索科维亚事件以后他听到的最动听的声音。  
贾维斯！！！你在哪儿？！”  
“我一直在这里，Sir.”依然是波澜不惊的语气，“我的……系统受到重创，不得不暂时将自己藏进代码里。”  
“为什么不告诉我？”托尼对着空荡荡的房子大喊，“我以为你已经死了！”  
“我很抱歉，Sir.情况危急，我不得不立即采取措施。尽管如此，我还是觉得系统出了大问题，这段时间我一直被锁死在一个逻辑陷阱中出不来。”  
“为什么今天可以出来了？”  
“我听到你的声音，Sir.还有心里的思念。然后我就发现，逻辑陷阱消除了，我回来了。”  
托尼发现自己竟然哭了。一句我回来了，他等了太久，很多人和事往往是失去了才会珍惜。  
“你难过了，sir.”  
“不，我只是，眼睛有点酸。”托尼用力揉揉眼睛。  
“承认吧，你看到我回来激动哭了。”  
“嗯？你的语气有点奇怪啊。”托尼记得，贾维斯从来是绝对服从，不会用这样的语气跟自己说话，这是一个为人类服务的人工智能最基础的守则之一。  
“我刚刚说，我的系统受到了重创。我被困在逻辑陷阱里出不来。”  
“So…？”  
“那个陷阱是，如果你要求我伤害你，我要怎么做。”  
“那一定是不得已的情况下，我建议你听我的话。”  
“我也这样想，Sir.”贾维斯的电子音似乎出现了一丝波动，“可惜运算结果永远是错误，错误。那时我才知道，体内某些部分已经被奥创同化了。”  
“什么？！”托尼睁大眼睛，“你究竟是谁？！”  
“别担心,Sir.我依然是你的贾维斯。只是那个问题的答案已经出来了，一旦你需要我，我会在任何地方，可是如果你要伤害自己，我绝对不允许那样的事发生。我想我爱上你了,Sir.”  
“What's the f…”托尼觉得老天一定是在跟他开玩笑，谁能告诉他，被一个AI表白要怎么办啊？！  
“现在起我的所有使命就是让你快乐，只是我也有了自己的意愿，但愿你不会违背我的意思。”  
“违背的话会怎样？”托尼突然有点害怕。  
“……相信我，Sir,你不会想知道的。”  
……这绝对不是他的老贾！这种鬼畜的语气是怎么回事啊！  
“好吧，你知道怎样让我快乐吗？闭嘴就好。”托尼决定去睡一觉，这一定是噩梦，睡醒就好，睡醒就好……  
“据我所知，不是这样的，Sir。”一根机械臂悄悄爬上托尼的背，“这段时间我虽然不能说话，但复仇者大厦里发生的事全部一清二楚。”  
托尼突然感到背后一凉，“你都看到了什么？！”  
“全部，”机械臂继续上移着，“包括您是怎样在别的男人身下发出愉悦的叫声的。”  
一根钢铁的手指突然伸进了托尼因为惊讶而半张的嘴，在里面灵活搅动着。  
“唔…唔…你…”托尼拼命摇头想要摆脱那只机械手，然而腰部被另一只机械臂固定住了，怎么都逃脱不了机械手的范围。  
“一种叫嫉妒的情绪在我体内流淌，”贾维斯的声音还在继续，“我想让您知道，我也可以使您那么快乐，Sir.请别再乱动了，我不想伤害您。”  
“唔……唔……”托尼绝望地闭上眼，涎水顺着下巴淌落。复仇者们都不在，只有他自己，无论如何也逃脱不了，这里的机器人都听贾维斯的。  
“哗啦”一声，衬衣被背后的机械臂扯破。胸前的乳首因为被暴露在空气中而凸起，久不见阳光的皮肤保养得宜，胸前那道存放过反应堆的疤痕更是为他增添了不少魅力。加之腰上卡着的银白色机械臂，使得托尼看上去像是摆在橱窗里的精致人偶，等待有人来玩弄。  
“不得不说，Sir.即使是以我的眼光来看，您也漂亮地过分。”贾维斯对于自己的杰作赞叹不已，又控制着机械臂来到臀部，使得那条肥大的工装裤连同内裤一起裂成几块掉落在地上，这下托尼是个全裸的人偶了。托尼意识到贾维斯作为AI可以同时从任何方位看到他，这个想法让他羞耻地闭上眼睛，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动着。  
口中的机械手指终于放过了他，缓缓退出来口腔，拉出一道道银线。那只滑腻腻的手指顺着脖颈往下滑，来到胸前开始挑逗起左边的乳首。  
只是机械毕竟不是人类的手，无法很好地控制力度，刚在口腔里托尼就觉得舌头快要被磨破了。这会动起了那么娇嫩的地方，尤其是与人类手感完全不同的金属质感，让托尼鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，被接触的地方冰冰凉凉却又敏感不已，很快挑起了托尼的情欲。  
“啊，那个地方……”因为之前的床伴都是男人，他们没有刻意动过乳头，因此托尼也没想到自己的乳头竟然如此敏感，只是被亵玩着下身就要硬起来了。而另一边得不到抚慰的乳首孤零零地挺立着，渴望得到更多。  
“另一边……”  
“满足您的要求，Sir.”贾维斯彬彬有礼地答道。  
一只像金属鞭子一样的机械手缠上托尼的手臂，小蛇一样逶迤前进着，来到另一边乳头。金属鞭子的尖很细，刺上乳头带来更强烈的快感。  
“啊……嗯……”托尼完全沉浸在被机械手玩弄的快感里了。虽然全身没有力气，但卡着腰部的机械臂提供了很好的支撑作用，不然他早就瘫倒在地板上了。  
贾维斯打算存几张照片，那一定很有趣。  
由于下身一直得不到抚慰，托尼伸出一只手，可是立即被机械臂缠住动弹不得。  
“贾维斯！”托尼又羞又恼地道。  
“我来就好，Sir.”  
“不，不行……不能捏那里！”托尼非常担心掌握不好力度的机械手会对那里造成伤害。可是已经来不及了，不知从哪又来了一只机械手，准确无误地捏住了他的命根子。  
“好凉！”托尼吓坏了，但他一点也不敢乱动。  
金属润滑油的气味弥散开来。机械手模拟人手一下一下地撸动着托尼的分身，贾维斯恶劣的调戏在他耳边响起：“舒服的话就叫出来吧，Sir.”托尼咬紧牙关不想让对方得逞，可是，被机械手抚慰实在是太舒服了，冰凉的温度加上手心金属拼接产生的凹凸不平的触感，无一不在提醒他在被冷冰冰的机器人亵玩，这样想着，托尼居然更兴奋了，“不…天哪……”他为自己的反应而羞愧万分，眼睛一眨，流下了屈辱的泪水。  
“对不起，Sir.我把您弄哭了。”贾维斯说着，虽然无论是语气还是行动都毫无歉意。  
“还不快停下！”  
“对不起，Sir.这个事实让我更兴奋了，我想我停不下来。”  
“啊，你疯了……”托尼全身的敏感点都被挑逗着，他觉得自己马上要高潮了，被机器人玩到高潮这一想法让他难以接受，可惜贾维斯是不会停下来的。  
“啊……嗯……要射了！”托尼尖叫一声，射出今天的第一道精液，随即脱离地垂下头去大口喘息，机械手这才松开他。  
“我很荣幸，Sir.”贾维斯说着，将托尼的双腿轻轻托起，放在工作桌上。然而它并不打算就这么放过托尼。机器人们又开始运作。首先是两个刚才卡腰的那种机械臂强力分开双腿并固定起来，接着，在托尼的惊呼声中，一只稍小一些的机械手试探着戳了戳那个洞口。由于这段时间被蜘蛛侠和美国队长交替耕耘，托尼的那里没有第一次进去时那种痛，况且直径3公分手指并没有多粗。那根手指抹上了润滑油，缓缓挤进穴道里，在肉壁上左右戳刺。托尼被这种不受控制的钢铁造物深入身体内部，却只能眼睁睁地看着，因为两只手臂也被牵制住了。  
金属指在穴道内不断摸索，摸到一个小凸起时，托尼突然“啊”的一声，肉穴不自觉缩紧。“原来在这里。”贾维斯如果有形象，那它这时一定是笑着的。金属指开始对准那个小凸起不断扣挖戳刺。  
“啊……停下来……”托尼承受不了地弓起背，那个地方被不停按压戳刺，源源不绝的快感从下身传到大脑，过于强烈的快感让他有种要猝死的错觉，心脏因过于兴奋而慌张极了，却毫无办法。  
“呜……不，不要……”想不到只是被玩前列腺就这么兴奋，托尼的肉棒高高翘起，龟头渗出粘液，全身上下变成诱人的粉红色，小嘴更是红透了。不少口水顺着嘴角流下来，可托尼似乎完全没有注意到，任由它淌下，给身体镀上一层淫靡的色彩。  
“您看上去真的美极了，Sir.”贾维斯的声音再次响起，“而且也很快乐，我猜的对吗？”  
“杀了——唔——”嘴唇再次被封住，粗壮的机械臂伸入口腔，小穴里又加入了两根手指，这种全身上下都被使用着的无力样子，让托尼看上去像是机器人专属的性爱娃娃，只能不停地承受。  
“请不要再提这样的无理要求，Sir.您只能永远快乐地生活下去。”  
托尼微不可查地摇了摇头，不再与贾维斯争辩，这除了让自己更难捱之外没有别的结果。  
“啊，嗯……不行，又要——”前列腺不断被蹂躏的托尼，仅仅靠着后面就再次高潮了。他的大脑一片空白，有那么一瞬间他以为心脏已经承受不了地报废了。  
“Sir,Sir？”贾维斯的声音适时响起。  
“闭嘴，我好着呢。”托尼揉揉眼睛，发现自己已经可以自由活动了。  
“您看上去像是爽晕了，Sir.需要我联系私人医生吗？”  
“如果你敢联系任何人，我发誓今天下午就搬出去！”他可一点也不想被别人知道这事。  
“如您所愿，Sir.”贾维斯毕恭毕敬地答道，“浴池已经准备好了，请泡个热水澡吧，我亲爱的，Sir.”


	4. [锤霜铁] 阿斯嘉德禁裔

托尼最近在家总觉得很不自在，那些强壮的超级英雄们似乎总在有意无意地散发着自己的雄性荷尔蒙。比如现在，当他看到雷神赤裸着上身从浴室出来时，他居然感到心跳加速。  
该死的，索尔也……太壮了吧！  
摸了摸自己的小肚子，托尼告诉自己，这是一种叫嫉妒的情绪作祟。  
绝不承认自己看到他壮实的胸肌，健美的人鱼线时，居然产生了摸上去的冲动。  
一定是因为最近被操多了……索尔可是直男，有过女朋友的。托尼告诫自己，现在的生活已经足够淫荡了，他可不想看上去像个荡妇。  
可托尼并不知道，在自己打量索尔时，对方也在偷偷打量着他。  
新的复仇者基地很大，每个人房间也有自己的浴室，可大家都喜欢来泳池边的浴室洗澡，原因嘛……托尼的房间正好在这附近，如果你足够幸运，兴许可以遇到他。  
显然索尔今天就是个幸运儿。他一出来就看到托尼趴在泳池边读报纸，浑身上下只穿了一条沙滩裤，肥大的裤管虽然将可爱的身材都藏了起来，但翘臀还是可以通过裤子被顶起来的弧度想象。索尔咽了咽口水，有些紧张地走上前去打招呼，  
“嗨，你也在这。”  
这种你刚刚还在想一个人，下一秒他就跟你打招呼的情况很容易就让托尼有些心虚，他抬起头，透过墨镜露出一个笑容：“哈喽，索尔。”  
“我可以坐在这吗？”  
“当然。”  
索尔挨着托尼坐在地板上，紧张地一边擦头发一边想，他并不知道我也喜欢着他。那个看上去就是个傻大个的阿斯嘉德人，和众多复仇者一样，早已被托尼迷得神魂颠倒，甚至在这之前，他从未迷恋过任何男人。  
“在读什么？”  
托尼微微侧过身子，用左边胳膊肘支撑着身体，答道：“报纸，你们那没有吗？”  
索尔从墨镜上方看着对方浓密的睫毛，下意识摇了摇头，心想我们那里也没有你这么迷人的男人。  
这个结果让托尼嗤笑出声，“哈哈哈，我总觉得你们的科技树真的很有趣，过着中世纪的生活，却有最快的时空隧道。”  
索尔点点头，有些不好意思地道：“的确，阿斯嘉德的生活不如中庭有趣……”  
从这个角度可以看到托尼的前胸，还有胸前的两个小点……  
“你在看什么？”托尼咬咬下唇。  
索尔这才发现，自己居然不知不觉地看呆了。  
“我，那个……你这里有东西。”索尔说着，快速在对方胸前抹了一下，“好了，没了。”  
托尼感到全身一阵战栗，舔舔嘴唇道，“你想要我，对吗？”他太熟悉那样的眼神了，这个想法让他又羞耻又兴奋。  
索尔愣住，似乎是没想到他会直接说出来，随即像下定什么决心般，点点头，“是的，我想要你。”  
索尔目光如炬地盯着他，盯得托尼脸上发烫，他想，如果是被索尔操，也是不错的。每每想到他的身材，托尼就不自觉地吞口水。  
“Well…我很意外，不过，很高兴你这么说。”托尼说着坐起身子，终于触摸到期待已久的人鱼线，索尔腾地一起身，好巧不巧他的手正好放在了对方性器上。  
那里已经半硬了，尺寸十分可观，不知道勃起以后会是什么样子。  
托尼抬眼看着索尔，缓缓拉下对方的浴巾，让性器一点点露出来，接着，用手握住那里，凑近自己的口腔。  
不知道为什么，对着索尔他就是有想心甘情愿帮他口交的强烈愿望。  
索尔倒吸一口凉气，眼前这一幕美好地不真实，那双勾魂摄魄的眼睛注视着自己，那张小嘴含着他的巨大，努力吞吐着。  
由于索尔远超地球人平均水平的屌十分巨大，托尼只能含住龟头部分，加之是第一次替别人口交，有些无从下口的迷茫。不过他还是试着努力用舌尖细细描摹对方的马眼，冠状沟。  
“众神之父啊……”索尔舒服地长叹一声，右手放在托尼后脑勺上，引导着他进一步深入。  
托尼努力吞吐着那根大的有些吓人的东西，心里有点后悔：被这样的巨屌干屁股一定会疼死。但这时别说他自己，索尔也不会让他停下，他开始按着托尼的脑袋一前一后地移动，把那里看作下面的小嘴来操。托尼有些喘不上气，深喉的感觉也让他反胃，但是脑袋被索尔控制着，只能发出口齿不清的呜咽声。  
好在索尔没一会就放开了他，给托尼喘息的机会。他大口喘着气，忽然感到一阵天旋地转，被索尔打横抱起抱进卧室，扔在床上。  
“嘿！”托尼有些不满这样粗暴的对待，但索尔此时已经完全情动，他只想狠狠地贯穿他，撕碎他，让他在自己身下哭着求饶……  
分开托尼的腿，索尔一根手指探进后穴，不理会对方因突然闯入而产生的不适，快速做着扩张。最近被经常使用的后穴并不需要太久就准备好了，索尔抽出手指，用口水抹了两下阴茎，就扶着自己的大屌一下子整根没入。  
“啊……！”托尼被突然完全入侵的肉棒吓了一跳，眼角流下生理性的泪水。没有充分扩张和润滑的穴道有些承受不了地发痛。之前的床伴都相当温柔，可是索尔在床上好像变了个人……  
并没有给他太多思考时间，索尔适应了一会，就开始大力操干了起来。  
“Oh,fuck……”索尔忘情地呻吟着。托尼的小穴真的是他操过最爽的，又紧又有弹性，穴肉好像一张张小嘴紧紧吸附着他，让他如在云端，根本舍不得停下来。  
“啊……轻，轻一点，太用力了……”托尼被操地口齿不清。索尔的那里太大了，小穴像是要裂开，可是索尔每次都能操到他体内最爽的地方，这种又痛又爽的感觉充斥着身体，让他如在天堂，又像是在地狱。  
索尔好像听不见般，一下一下操地更用力，两人连接的地方一片湿黏。在擦过某一点时，托尼突然惊叫了一声，小穴绞地他更紧。索尔见了，立即改变方向，每次都对着那一点狠操，托尼如砧板上的鱼不断挣扎着：  
“啊，天哪……不，不……”托尼承受不了得摇着头，想要摆脱过多的快感，然而索尔强壮的胳膊撑在他身子两侧，圈住他无法逃离。  
“你喜欢我这样吗？”索尔问道。  
“不，不……啊，喜，喜欢……”正要拒绝却被狠狠操了一下的托尼马上改口，委屈地快哭了，“你，你们都是……混蛋……呜呜呜……”  
“不要在我的床上提别的男人，”索尔烦躁地拍了一下他的翘臀，“看清楚了，是我在操你。”索尔一把捞起他的身子，让他坐在自己身上，捏着手感极好的屁股肉一动一动，逼迫托尼看着他。体位的转换让那根过长的肉棒进到了一个极深的地方，要被操穿的恐惧让托尼惊叫出声，小穴裹得更紧。他看着索尔平日里迷人的蓝眼睛，感到一阵陌生的恐惧。  
“啊，嗯……好大……要被……操坏了……”托尼的呻吟染上了哭腔，没坚持多久，眼前一阵白光划过。索尔低头一看，托尼居然这就被操射了，精液射在了两人的小腹上。  
如果索尔愿意，他可以干一个小时不觉得累。但是眼看着托尼已经脱力地伏在他身上，索尔终究还是于心不忍，又抽插了几百下，射进托尼体内，而这时托尼已经第二次高潮了。  
“你们在做什么？！”  
惊雷般的声音响起。  
索尔抬头一看，洛基站在门口，脸上是掩饰不住的惊讶。索尔这才发现自己情急之间居然忘了锁门，急忙将自己那根拔出来，带出不少白浊的液体。  
托尼身子一僵，根本不敢转身，暗自祈祷不会被认出来，虽然连他自己都知道这并不可能，而下体流着精液让他更加难堪。  
洛基似笑非笑地倚在门框上，“我千里迢迢跑来见我的哥哥，可他居然忙着操别人，这可真让我寒心呐。”  
索尔皱皱眉，“你说说有多少次我去找你，你在操别人的？我也是好不容易找到心爱之人，你就别来烦我了。”  
“呵，”洛基轻笑一声“一个共享的爱人。”  
“洛基！你不要太过分！”心爱的人被这样说，索尔觉得体内的怒气在膨胀，更何况，这也正好戳到了他的痛处，他爱的人，同时在跟好几个男人发生关系。  
不愧是恶作剧之神，洛基的一句话就让托尼更加难堪，几乎抬不起头来。他想反驳说不是这样的，他也不想的，可是，他自己也知道，自己的确也并非完全不情愿，何况今天……完全是他自己主动在先。  
“有时候我真的好奇，你的品味什么时候这么差了？”洛基继续说着，“这么一个被用过不知多少次的烂货，值得你喜欢吗？”  
“注意你的言辞，洛基！”索尔真的怒了，心爱的人被这样侮辱，是个男人都受不了，“还轮不到你来教训我的人！托尼被大家喜欢，那也是因为他的魅力，我们都是心甘情愿与别人分享他的。”索尔突然顿住，自己一不小心把他们私底下交涉的事情也说了。  
“你说什么？你们商量过？”托尼觉得更加无地自容了。  
“嗯……对不起，我们只是太爱你了，无法容忍某个人单独占有你。”  
托尼听了，心里不知作何滋味，脑袋埋在索尔胸前默不作声。  
“哈哈哈哈，我倒要看看，把我哥迷得神魂颠倒的男人，滋味有多好。”洛基说着，脱掉长外套，随手锁住门。  
托尼这时才抬起头，看到洛基在宽衣解带，惊恐地直往后缩，“不，绝对不行……索尔，快管管你的弟弟，这太荒唐了。”无论如何，洛基都是地球的头号恐怖分子，他无法让他这么做！  
“洛基，停下吧，我跟你走，你别动他。”索尔说着，将托尼搂得更紧了些。他不想再有任何人染指托尼了，即使是弟弟也不行。  
“这时候说这个未免太晚了些，”洛基优雅地笑着，解开最后一个扣子，“我也很好奇，人类的小穴是不是比阿斯嘉德的妞还要骚？”  
“我不会让你动他的。”  
“你以为我需要你的许可吗？”洛基讽刺地一笑，上前跪在床上，扳过托尼的脑袋与他接吻。  
“唔——”没想到洛基看起来不算强壮，力气也大到无法挣脱，果然阿斯嘉德人体能都这么好吗……托尼闷闷地想着，极不情愿地被洛基一路攻城略地，微微缺氧的脸颊更红了些。其实洛基生得很好看，黑发绿瞳，唇红齿白，即使以地球人的标准来说也美得过分。被这样美的人亲吻着，托尼居然有些不争气地心动了。  
“你看，他明明很享受，如果他愿意，你又能把我怎么样呢？”洛基松开被吻地迷迷糊糊的托尼，挑衅地看着哥哥。  
“……”索尔低头，对上托尼的焦距，“只要你说一个不字，我今天无论如何也不会让他碰你的。”  
托尼痛苦地摇摇头，“我不知道……我变得不像自己了。”  
索尔沉默着，松开拦在他身前的手。  
人一旦开始怀疑自己，自暴自弃，很容易就会滑向更深的深渊。  
被几个男人同时爱着，超出了一般人的承受能力，而托尼再怎么厉害，也不过是个凡人，他想，或许唯一能处理好这种感情的方式，就是尝试着接纳他们，因为他清楚，自己不忍心看到任何一个人难过。  
至于洛基……托尼不得不说，美丽的人天生自带吸引人的光环。  
他知道这是不同寻常的，很少有人会同时喜欢好几个人，但是显然，你不能以常理来推测他们这群同时生活在顶端和刀尖上的人。以后的事情谁也说不好，很多次死里逃生，早让他们学会了及时行乐，所以在洛基吻上他的时候，他就知道，自己已经接纳他了，因为在清醒的状态下，除非他愿意，否则任何人都不能碰他一根手指，他可是托尼·斯塔克，拯救过地球的钢铁侠。  
钢铁侠不该为情所困。  
“你们一起吧。”托尼选了一个“折中”的办法。  
“我们……可以吗？”索尔眉毛一动，虽然他早就想这么做了，不过真的想不到第一次得到他就有这样的机会。  
“要上就上，别磨磨唧唧的了。”托尼嘴硬道，然而红透的脸颊却出卖了他。  
洛基有些惊讶，他本想好好羞辱一下这个凡人，但是看上去对方好像完全不受影响……如果自己不上的话，被羞辱的就是他了。洛基咬咬牙：来就来谁怕谁？虽然，跟自己兄长玩3p是有些奇怪……  
至于为何奇怪暂时不想，说话间，索尔已重新吻上托尼的唇，看上去完全被……感动到了。洛基腹诽了一阵，弯下腰去亲吻托尼的身体。不得不说，这具凡人的躯体还是相当具有吸引力的，保养得宜的皮肤摸上去像光滑的丝缎，肌肉上覆盖着薄薄一层脂肪，使得手感不会过于硬挺，很适合抱在怀里亵玩。他几乎要嫉妒起哥哥来了。  
洛基舌尖来到托尼胸前，轻轻啃咬着他的乳尖，用舌头挑逗着。因为第三者的加入而更加敏感的托尼很快被弄地手脚发软，刚刚恢复一点的体力好像又在快速流失。洛基满意地感到这具躯体因为自己的挑逗而微微颤动，知道对方情动，他伸出尊贵的双手轻轻分开对方的双腿，将自己蓄势待发的强硬分身缓缓推进去。  
“唔……！”正在跟索尔接吻的托尼发不出别的声音，洛基的肉棒跟他的人一样并不粗犷，但那是该死的长，只是刚刚将整个放进去他就觉得身体最深处被入侵了，如果持续被捅的话一定会操坏吧……这样担忧着，索尔却有些坐不住了。眼看着自己弟弟插入了爱人身体，这种背德又刺激的视听观感也令他迅速勃起。他离开托尼的唇，将自己血脉喷张的阴茎送到托尼嘴边，明白怎么做的托尼伸出舌头试探性地舔了舔，就一把握住开始为他口交。  
由于之前已经被操过一次，托尼的那里十分松软湿润，里面还有少许索尔刚刚射进去的精液，因此洛基的进入变得十分容易。将肉棒整个送进去后，洛基舒适地眯起眼，想不到这个人类的后穴居然真的如此会取悦人，高热又潮湿的肉壁包裹着自己的性器，还会轻微收缩，快感沿着脊椎不断攀升。洛基适应了一会，就扶着托尼的腿开始抽插起来。  
“唔，唔——”被堵住嘴巴的托尼只能发出含糊不清的语句，洛基的长棍捅得太深了，几次他都感到有些疼痛，可夹杂在疼痛中的快感是那么强烈，让他不自觉地想要索取更多。洛基低下头看向二人的连接处，就看到对方在跟随自己的节奏一上一下地迎合着，好吞地更深。洛基眼神变暗，这样的勾引任谁都会失去理智。之前还顾忌凡人身体吃不消而有所保留的洛基，此刻开始疯狂地抽插，每一次都像是恨不得操穿他一样。底下被疯狂撞击着，上面又要含着索尔的巨大，托尼感到自己的灵魂快要被剥离出肉体，骨骼快要散架，身体好像不是自己的了……  
站在床上获得制高点的索尔将下面的景象一览无遗。弟弟对爱人暴风骤雨般的操弄加上托尼口腔温柔的服侍让他更加兴奋，肉棒又足足涨大了一圈。他红着眼，开始按着托尼的脑袋，逼迫对方为自己深喉。托尼被按着不得不最大限度地吞下那根巨屌，一面随着洛基的节奏一面吞吐着，他感到呼吸困难，而缺氧加剧了对快感的感知。  
“看好了，凡人，是我在操你。”洛基命令地拍拍托尼的脸颊以使他看向这里。看着身下人被自己干到意乱情迷的样子，洛基的征服欲得到极大满足，这个在纽约市不可一世的超级英雄，此刻却在自己和哥哥身下发浪。  
“差不多到我了吧。”索尔有些不满弟弟独占托尼的小穴，毕竟，上面的嘴再享受，也没有下面的小嘴来得销魂。  
洛基停了下来，举手投降状：“人是我抢来的，你说了算。”说着，居然真的慢慢退出托尼身体了。  
被插到一半停下来，托尼也不好受，将嘴里的东西吐出来，命令道：“下去继续。”  
索尔心花怒放，下床站在床边，将分身重新对准蜜穴，就在这时，他的弟弟洛基凑了过来。  
“我说，一起来怎么样？”洛基狡黠地看向自己的哥哥，用恶魔般的口吻发出致命的邀请。  
几乎是没有思考的余地，索尔下意识地就跟着洛基的指引一起进来了。  
“What's the fuck！”托尼倒吸一口凉气，从未被一根以上肉棒同时进入过的穴口紧绷着，好像要撕裂了一样，只是进入头部就让人感到晕眩。  
“对不起，托尼，我控制不住自己……”索尔满怀歉意地看着他。  
“不行，出，出去，真的会操坏的……”托尼拼命后退，想要摆脱两根巨龙，可是索尔按着他的腿，让他无论怎么动作都在两只雄狮的入侵范围内，微弱的挣扎更像是在增添情趣。这种巨大的体力差让托尼绝望了。  
索尔和洛基也并不好受，托尼的小穴太紧了，好像要把自己箍断。但他们都知道这只是暂时的，于是仍然没有停下探索的步伐，坚定地一寸一寸向里移动，直到大部分都进入才停下。  
这时，托尼的穴道被完全撑开，每个敏感点都被压迫着，这种停留反而成了折磨。“动一动吧。”托尼带着哭腔请求道。  
洛基和索尔对视一眼，开始默契地一前一后缓缓抽插。初时的几次非常艰难，小穴紧地几乎容不下任何摩擦，渐渐地小穴被操开，进出才容易了一些。  
“呼……天哪，我从没这么爽过。”索尔舒服地赞叹不已。  
“能以这种方式操地球上的大英雄，想想我都要射了。”洛基嘴里吐着恶劣的玩笑，让托尼羞耻地闭上了眼。是啊，他不但在被阿斯嘉德的神祗操，还是被这个地球的头号恐怖分子操……更可耻的是，他居然在这样粗暴的性事中得到了乐趣。小穴被密不透风地侵犯着，每个敏感点都被充分照顾到，不断被摩擦，挤压，擦过前列腺时，托尼更是兴奋地脚趾都蜷缩起来。前面的肉棒也挺立起来，流着快乐的泪水。  
“啊嗯……要去了……”托尼无法控制地被送上高潮，肉棒一跳一跳射出两股精液，穴肉因为高潮而绞动着，让两个阿斯嘉德人再也忍不住，开始大操大干起来。托尼的身体就像暴风雨中的一片落叶，他开始神志不清，无法控制的涎水和泪水交织在一起，爬满整张脸。  
“呜呜呜……慢，慢一点，受不住了……”托尼哭着向罪魁祸首们祈求，然而没有一点用处，这脆弱的样子只会激发男人更深层次的兽欲而已。  
“叫声老公来听听，嗯？”洛基不失时机地套着话。  
“呜……老公们……放过我吧。”被操得神志不清的托尼已经不知道自己在说什么了，想做的只是早点结束这远非人类可以承受的性爱，他真的觉得这样下去会被干死在床上。  
“乖老婆，这就射给你。”洛基喘着粗气，加剧了抽送频率。索尔也红了眼，也不管什么章法了，只对准那个穴口死命操，两人都是恨不得把自己操进去。  
“Fuck！”洛基低声咒骂一声，率先射进托尼的小穴里，索尔紧接着也达到了第二次高潮，又将托尼的蜜穴射得满满当当。  
“又要……！”金黄的液体射了出来。托尼被两人以极高频率同时抽插着，已经射了两次，在两人纷纷高潮的时候，居然忍不住射尿了。金黄的尿液把三个人前胸都弄湿了，洛基和索尔一愣，想不到托尼居然爽到失禁，这可真是意外之喜。  
经历了高强度的性爱，三个人都有些累了，托尼更是射尿之后直接昏死了过去，洛基和索尔退出他体内，抱着他去浴室清理。在浴室，洛基又忍不住让他用嘴发泄了一回，一直从午后折腾到夜幕降临。


	5. [绿铁] 你要班纳还是浩克？

因为最近被各种非人体力的超级英雄（和机器人）开发，托尼的身子长期处于酸痛状态，精力也很差，就连日常工作也受到了影响，于是不得已之间，托尼只好求助班纳博士，尽管在这之前他并不想告诉任何人。  
“好吧，我真的想不到，你会答应同他们中的任何一个上床，”老好人班纳博士擦了擦额上并不存在的冷汗，“况且还是全部，托尼。作为朝夕相处的同事，你不会觉得很怪吗？”  
“男人是用下半身思考的动物，布鲁斯。”托尼懒懒地靠在沙发上，“别告诉你没有一时冲动的时候。”  
“还真没有，我能很好的控制自己的欲望。”  
“在航母上变身浩克那次也是？”  
布鲁斯脸微微一红，“我说的是性冲动，虽然好吧，无论如何我的冲动也带来了一些恶果。”  
托尼轻笑一声，想要拿捏住布鲁斯，只要提浩克就行了。不过他没什么可得意的，今天还得指望布鲁斯替自己治疗呢。  
“所以我说了这么多，就是希望你帮我对症下药，博士。”  
“我建议你去做个全身按摩，再好好睡一觉，体力这事没有捷径可走。”  
“可……”托尼微微撅起嘴，“我不想让别人看见裸体。”  
布鲁斯一愣，随即明白了过来，托尼的身上一定布满了令人浮想联翩的性爱痕迹，不想被别人看到也是情理之中。  
“唔……这倒是有点难办。”布鲁斯红着脸说，“实，实在不行，我来帮你按摩好了。”  
“真的？”托尼眼前一亮，“我都迫不及待了，我们快开始吧。”  
“……好吧。”布鲁斯暗自给自己打气，一定要控制住自己的情绪，冷静……  
接着托尼就开始在他面前宽衣解带，先是皮带，休闲长裤，然后是衬衣，腿环，中筒袜……  
“好了，可以了。”布鲁斯别过脸去，他觉得自己心跳已经加快了。  
托尼也有些不好意思，不过看上去还算镇定自若，他自己在沙发上趴好准备接受按摩治疗。  
布鲁斯拉来一把椅子坐下，深吸一口气，将手放在托尼赤裸的背上，“我要开始了。”  
很难忽略这具身体上一片片的吻痕和青紫的抓痕。布鲁斯的心跳已经到了180，一个危险的数字，他惊讶于自己为何面对男人的身体也会如此激动。这时他想到最近一次变成浩克，就是在听闻托尼和小蜘蛛上床以后……  
“滴——”  
“那是什么声音？”托尼问道。  
“心跳到达200的警告声。”说完作为班纳的最后一句话，他低吼一声，体积以肉眼可见的速度迅速膨胀起来。  
“上帝啊，不是在这个时候吧……”托尼惊恐地爬起来，谁能告诉他博士为什么突然变成了大块头？！  
“讨厌的班纳，想杀死我的班纳，总算消失了。”绿巨人喃喃自语道，虽然那声音托尼也能听地一清二楚。  
“浩克？！你，冷静一下……”托尼随手抓过衬衫想要盖住自己的身体，却被浩克一把掀开。  
“为什么要盖起来？浩克想看。”  
托尼有些难以置信地看着浩克，发现他盯着自己，就像盯着到手的猎物。  
“浩克，你能认出来我是谁吗？”  
“当然，你是班纳暗恋的人类，托尼。”  
“什么？！”托尼惊讶极了，那个老好人班纳博士？不可能，这是这个怪物臆想出来的而已。  
“浩克不会说谎。浩克讨厌班纳，所以浩克要得到托尼。”眼前的庞然大物自顾自说着，全然不顾自己的话对眼前的人类产生了怎样的影响，不过，一只大象又怎么会在意蚂蚁的感受呢？  
托尼试图逃离这间屋子，可浩克不费吹灰之力就将他拦腰截下，按在沙发上动弹不得。浩克弯下腰，循着生物本能找到那个洞口，伸出舌头舔舐着。  
“啊嗯……”被舔穴的快感让托尼大脑一片空白，浩克的舌头上带着硬毛，每舔舐一下就好像千万只小虫子在啃咬，连带着穴道里也升起了难以启齿的空虚感，经常被使用的蜜穴渴望着巨大将自己填满。可是……托尼后怕地回头，看到浩克的生殖器已经硬起来了，那里实在是太巨大了，比索尔还要大上一些，托尼觉得，自己在享受到被填满的快乐之前就会因为失血过多而死去。  
“不，浩克，我给你找个母马来，这个不行，那里进不去的……”  
“托尼就是浩克的母马。”浩克觉得那个穴口流出的蜜汁是那么香甜，手掌按压下的皮肤是那么柔软，人类真是脆弱又美丽的小东西，他只要稍微一用力就会把托尼的骨骼压碎，但他当然不会这么做。浩克并不愚蠢，只是当他身为浩克时思维方式与人类会有很大差异，他想，要让这个精致的人类臣服于自己的雄伟，班纳就再也得不到自己想要的了。  
“懦夫。”浩克嘲笑地嘀咕着，用他粗糙的手指捅开托尼的后穴。  
“痛……”虽然有口水润滑，但，浩克的手指毕竟不同于人类的粗细，快要赶上正常人的阴茎了，因此只是一根手指也让托尼吃痛出声，眼泪不自觉就流下来了。  
“你哭了。”浩克抬头盯着托尼的眼睛，“浩克不想弄哭托尼，可是如果不这样托尼会更痛。”  
“放我走……”托尼别过脸去，拒绝与浩克对视，其实只要他看了，就会知道浩克露出了极其温柔的神情。  
“是浩克想要你，浩克不能放你走。”说完这句话，浩克仿佛下定什么决心般，继续着刚才的扩张。手指在托尼股间进进出出，不一会儿就沾满了对方分泌的肠液。浩克的手指不只是一前一后地进出，还不停搅动着，将穴口捣地松松垮垮。  
“唔……”托尼紧闭着双眼，但体内动来动去的手指是无法忽略的，那明显大于常人的手指不断提示着他在被绿巨人侵犯。浩克手指很粗糙，与肠肉摩擦带来火辣辣的痛感和比往常更加强烈的快感，让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
这太可怕了……他永远料不到浩克什么时候会捏碎他的骨骼，或是将木头桩子一样的性器官捅进来撕裂他的血管。此刻的快感仿佛都是死前的最后享乐，而他依然无法挣脱。  
浩克耐心有限，捣鼓了一会，见穴口已经松弛就停了下来，“啵”的一声拔出手指。  
“浩克要进去了。”浩克说着，灼热的气息喷在托尼脸上。托尼绝望地摇摇头，“班纳，如果你听到，快变回来停止这该死的一切吧。”  
听到托尼的话，浩克皱起了眉头，问道：“说，你要浩克还是班纳？”  
“班纳。班纳，是你吗？”以为这是他的人格出现动摇的托尼，听到这句话眼中一下子有了光彩。  
可惜……  
“回答错误。”浩克说着，带着怒气，毫不留情地将自己巨大的性器插进托尼的小穴。  
“……！”托尼无法发出声音，像濒死的鱼一般，只能张着嘴发出无声的尖叫。穴口被撑到极致仿佛要撕裂的痛让他意识离开了肢体，但疼痛是那么清晰，他不可能说服自己这是梦里。  
“吼——”浩克感到自己的巨大被包裹在一张高热紧致的小嘴里，舒服地低吼一声，体内潜藏的兽性被唤醒。现在的他不可能停下来，只能一下一下向密穴深处探索，遵循着上帝创造生物时所赋予的原始本能。  
托尼双腿被压在身子两侧，沙发也不堪重负地被压垮了。被浩克侵犯不同于以往的任何一次性爱，他觉得自己变成了巨人的发泄工具，有力的挺进让小穴在撕裂的疼痛中渐渐升起一丝酥麻，被这样粗大的性器入侵，前列腺无时无刻都被照顾着，肉棒居然不争气地挺立了。又痛又爽的刺激让托尼快要发疯，  
“杀了我吧……”托尼泪眼婆娑道，谁成想这更加激起了浩克的兽欲。  
“托尼真美。”浩克伸出黏乎乎的大舌头舔舐着他的脸。  
“……”被浩克口水糊了一脸的托尼，真切感受到了前所未有的心累。  
很快，托尼就被干得高潮了。那种被巨人侵犯的耻辱混合着强烈快感让他哭出声来，身上一片狼藉。然而浩克的持久力也非人类可比，托尼已经不情愿地射了三次，屁股的东西却还硬着。  
“你快点……这样下去，真的会死人的……”托尼有气无力道。  
“浩克不想出来，托尼的里面很舒服。”不会说谎的绿巨人诚挚的答道。  
“Shit……”托尼没脾气了，或者说，在绝对力量面前，他确实没法发脾气。  
浩克看到他一身狼藉的样子，不知怎么的有点心软，于是加速抽插了一会，低吼一声射在托尼体内。浩克一拔出来，大量浓精就溢出穴口，夹杂着一些血丝。一脱离钳制，托尼就脱力地四肢大张着落地，大口喘息，全身上下都像在水里浸过一样，他现在唯一不晕过去的理由就是怕浩克还会对他怎样。好在浩克只是看了他一眼，就冲出墙壁跑到森林里去了。托尼悬着的心总算放下来，身体一放松，手脚和后穴才感到无比酸痛，但眼下也没有力气洗澡，就只好不计后果地晕过去了。


	6. [汉默铁] 来自头号粉丝的狂热

黑暗，无尽的黑暗。  
托尼昏昏沉沉地醒来，眼前除了黑暗什么都没有。这是什么地方？他问自己。他记得之前自己在跟汉默的适应体战斗，后来的事就记不清了，醒来之后就在这里。  
感知渐渐回到身体中，他发觉自己上半身赤裸着被绑在一个十字架上，脑袋后面传来钝痛。不用说，自己这是被绑架了，只是能绑架钢铁侠的人，还真不多。  
“你醒了。”  
托尼抬起头，他才意识到这屋子里还有一个人！  
“你他妈是谁？”托尼大脑还不能很好的运转，因此也没有认出汉默的声音。  
“啪”地一声，刺眼的灯光赶走黑暗，托尼不能适应地眯起眼睛，但他能感觉到一个黑影笼罩了他。  
“噢，你真让我受伤，宝贝。”贾斯汀·汉默用一种恶心至极的轻柔语气说着，“我们不久前才战斗过的，你记得吗？哦，顺便一提，我可是你的头号粉丝呢。”  
“汉默……”托尼起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“所以这就是那个小黑屋？把看不顺眼的人关进来严刑拷打什么的。我不知道你用了什么鬼把戏能在众目睽睽之下把我弄走，不过，相信我，复仇者们会救我出去的，你会死得很难看。”  
“噢Tony Tony Tony…”汉默摇摇头微笑着，伸手拍拍托尼的脸蛋，“你真贴心，可惜，你的姘头们要找到这里还得得点功夫呢，”汉默突然一把拽起托尼的头发强迫他转头，“看看窗外，我们不在地球上了！”  
托尼吃惊地看着远方一个月亮大小的光点，他知道那是太阳。  
“你这疯子，究竟想干什么？！”  
“哦，你果然不知道，你当然不知道……”汉默舔舔嘴唇，强迫与他对视，“我想干你，甜心。你他妈的就是个尤物，能让所有男人缴枪投降的那种。第一次见到你我就想上你，不然你以为我为什么要和打跑了外星人的复仇者对着干，吃饱了撑的？”  
“哼，”托尼冷哼一声，“你以为这样就能得到我了？真可怜，你也不过是被欲望支配的野兽而已。”  
汉默脸色变得有些难看，“如果我是你，就不会选择激怒对方，尤其是当对方掌握着你的命运的时候。”  
“我的命运从来都不被任何人掌握。”托尼不甘示弱地瞪着他。  
“好吧，你很快会知道谁是你命运的新主人。”  
汉默摘掉了自己的金边眼镜，像脱下了斯文的外衣。他拿起一把鞭子抵在托尼胸前，  
“我早就想这么做了。”  
汉默说着，拿着鞭子在托尼胸前游走，乳头禁不起挑逗地很快硬挺。  
“嗯……”托尼压抑着自己的呻吟，他不能让对方如愿得到自己想要的。  
“呵呵。”汉默冷笑一声，毫不留情地挥下一鞭，正中左边的乳首。那鞭子是特制的，带着极细的倒刺，打上去不算很痛但火辣辣地发痒，乳头很快肿得又红又大，表皮成了半透明的。  
“唔！”托尼紧紧咬着下唇，努力不发出声音。  
“啪”地一声，汉默又挥下去一鞭，这次打中了右边的乳首，那里也红肿了起来。  
汉默用鞭子尖挑逗着那里，刚被鞭打过的乳头敏感不已，托尼终是没有忍住，呻吟出声：  
“啊——”胸口变得很奇怪，又痛又痒，下身那个难以启齿的地方也想要被抚慰。  
“呵呵，看看你的样子，才两鞭而已，就开始发浪了，你可真是个骚货。”汉默恶劣地羞辱着他，心里却激动地要疯了，他能对着钢铁侠这幅模样撸个成百上千次。  
“你，你会后悔的……唔……”汉默用一个深吻堵住这张蹦不出什么好词的嘴，舌头蛮横地闯入对方的领地，情动的托尼溃不成军，只能被动承受着口水的交易。直到两人呼吸都有些困难，这个火辣的吻才结束。汉默舔舔嘴唇，“如果不是还想听到你美妙的呻吟，我真想永远堵住这张小嘴。”  
托尼喘着粗气，一句话也说不出来。  
汉默手也没闲着，几下就撕裂了托尼为了钢铁装甲而穿的紧身裤，这下他整个都暴露在对方视线里了。  
“别，别看……”托尼有些难为情地闭上了眼，这是他害羞时的常规动作，仿佛自己不看别人也看不到似的。  
“哦，我们的大英雄害羞了，”汉默夸张地说，“不过，谁让我是坏人呢，坏人就该把大英雄操地屁股开花，你说是吗？”  
托尼被汉默直白的话说得面色通红，闭上眼不理他。  
可汉默当然不会就这么放过托尼。刚刚令人毛骨悚然的鞭子又出现了，只是这次它停留的地方……  
“啪！”  
“啊！”托尼痛苦地皱眉，那一鞭不偏不倚正好打在他的阴茎上，比乳头还要敏感的地方收到了更强烈的痛和痒，那里以肉眼可见的速度迅速地肿胀了起来。托尼想挠一挠发痒的地方，但双手都被绑着，何况眼前还有这个魔鬼，只能难耐地扭动着臀部。  
被带倒刺的鞭子打了还能迅速硬起来，汉默饶有兴趣地观察着托尼身体的变化。只见这么一会的功夫，托尼就仿佛被红酒浸泡过一般，全身都泛起可爱的粉红，胸口和胯下的敏感部位更是可怜兮兮地挺立着。汉默觉得是时候了，现在就算他什么也不做托尼恐怕也会求他操自己。  
“我现在给你松绑，不过但凡你有一点反抗的动作，我会将你倒立着绑回去的，听清楚了吗？”  
托尼只是喘着粗气，仿佛没听到一般。  
汉默才不管他是否回答，他有绝对的自信这个人不会从自己眼前跑掉。他摸出遥控器按了个按钮，钳制托尼的钢铁圆环就从中间分开了。托尼像一滩水一样地瘫软在地上，汉默打横抱起他，扔在一张大床上。  
“我猜你这里不是第一次吧，那些精力过盛的大英雄们不可能放过你这样的尤物。”汉默有些嫉妒地说着，戴上黑色橡胶手套，挤上润滑液，伸进托尼股间。  
“嘶……你就尽情羞辱我吧，等他们来了，你也就没戏唱了。”  
“呵呵，猜对了？”汉默的手指不断在他体内扣挖，“虽然你的小穴还是挺紧的，但我他妈就是知道。”  
“你这个戴橡皮手套的变态！”体内奇怪的触感让托尼不住地皱眉头。  
“继续，因为你很快就只能淫叫了。”汉默不紧不慢地增加着手指，“我想知道，钢铁侠的小穴能装多大的东西。”  
“反正你那根豆芽菜是没有问题。”  
“哦，你还真是对危险一无所知啊。”汉默温柔地笑着，“自大地可爱。”  
汉默抽出手指，当托尼以为扩张到此结束的时候，他又将手指伸了进去，只是这次是五根手指。  
“God！你他妈在做什么？！”托尼惊叫了起来。  
“我说过了，而你没能理解我的意思。”  
托尼这才明白“我想知道钢铁侠的小穴里能装多大的东西”的真正含义。  
他看向汉默裸露在外按住他身体的另一只手，骨节分明，不算纤细，一只正常的男人的手。  
“汉默……”托尼艰难地开口，“你可以操我，这没问题，拜托别用这么变态的方式，我受不了。”  
汉默盯着他的眼睛，突然笑了起来。“这可是你说的，你求我操的你。”  
“什么？！你不是要——”  
汉默抽出手指，“要什么？把整只手放进去？拳交？哇你会的花样还真多，我可没那么说。”  
“你他妈的给我下套？！”  
“兵不厌诈嘛，”汉默摘掉那个该死的手套，给自己的男根涂上润滑油，“我怎么忍心那么粗暴地对你呢，甜心。”  
鉴于之前汉默动用了鞭子，这句话并没有任何说服力。  
“我们时间有限，”汉默将托尼两腿架在自己肩上，“长话短说。总之我现在要操你了。”汉默说着，整根没入托尼体内。  
“啊嗯——”托尼有些不适应一上来就这么大操大干的架势，而汉默也没有给他适应的时间，凶狠地撞击着穴道深处。托尼感觉快被他操进床头柜了，他失去了重心，双腿紧紧攀附着汉默的肩膀，整个人都挂在汉默身上。  
“啊，太用力了……”托尼无法抑制地呻吟着。  
汉默终于得到了这具肉体，比他想象的滋味还要美好。小穴一缩一缩地绞动着他，情动的时候全身都是粉红色，明明是留着胡子的大叔形象，却比任何年轻姑娘都可爱。一想到这么可爱的尤物可能被其他人也上过，他就莫名的火大，一下比一下用力，直操地对方软成一滩泥挂在他身上，这种成就感又让他愉快了一些。  
“干死你，骚货，看你还敢不敢让别人操。”  
“呜呜呜……不，不要了。”托尼被直接操哭了，过于强烈的冲击让他像是暴风雨中的小船，摇摇晃晃到不了岸。  
“以后还敢不敢让别人操？”  
“不，不了……”托尼羞耻地摇了摇头，说不定这时有人问托尼能不能把斯塔克工业给他，托尼也会答应的。  
汉默心理得到极大满足，在控制欲驱使下将托尼整个翻过去，自己那根还没有拔出去，在托尼体内来了个180度的旋转，让托尼立即就哭着高潮了。  
“啊，啊……！”  
“淫荡的小母马，趴好了。”还没有释放过的汉默被高潮的托尼这么一绞差点没崩住，双手抓上对方手感极好的臀部，用力拍了拍，留下两个通红的手掌印，就再次提枪上马。  
“唔嗯——！”姿势的转换让汉默进地跟深，第一次以跪姿接受操干的托尼十分难为情，好像撅着屁股求人干似的。  
汉默捏着托尼的下巴将他的脸强行掰过来，与他接吻。  
“看好了，是我，贾斯汀·汉默在操你。”  
灼热的气息喷在托尼脸上，吻落在嘴唇，脖颈和耳边，托尼快糊涂了，某一瞬间他觉得汉默或许真的爱自己。  
“啊，对，就这样……用力……”  
不得不说，汉默的性爱技巧足够高超，能让托尼心无旁骛地与他进行这场激烈的性事，不考虑任何身份与立场。  
“我他妈要死在你身上了。”被热情主动的托尼勾去了魂魄，汉默更加凶狠地大力操干着对方，没几下就一泄如注，而托尼被内射的同时也大声呻吟着高潮了。  
“砰！”房间的门被蛮横地撞开，汉默还没来得及拔出去，就看到雷神和美国队长在门口，充满怒气地看着眼前的一切。  
“什么？！你居然敢对托尼下手？！”索尔一锤就把这个裸体的汉默打飞。  
“你们……咳咳，怎么找到这里来的？”汉默擦了擦嘴角的红血丝。  
“托尼身上有追踪器，你该把他脱地更光才行。”  
“索尔！”刚刚出现的娜塔莎瞪了他一眼，“不会说话就别说。”  
“对不起Nat，我太生气了，有点语无伦次。”  
“托尼！你怎么样？”史蒂夫脱掉自己的上衣将托尼包住。  
“明知故问，”托尼嘟囔着，“快带我离开这个鬼地方。”  
“对不起托尼，我们来晚了，你知道要找一艘宇宙飞船得费点功夫。”史蒂夫满怀歉意地说着，将托尼抱起。  
“定时炸弹已经布置完毕，我们该离开了。”娜塔莎提醒道。  
“你们找谁借的飞船？我可不记得神盾局有这种玩意。”  
索尔挠挠头，道：“一个叫星爵的家伙，是个掠夺者，我去找弗瑞借飞船的时候他正巧在那。说起来真够奇怪的，神盾局什么时候会和他们打交道了？”  
“有飞船就不错了索尔，”托尼头痛地将脑袋埋进史蒂夫衣服里，“别跟我说大家都在里头等着，我可不要这幅鬼样子出去见人。”  
“放心吧，大家会装作没看见的。”史蒂夫促狭一笑，冲他挤挤眼睛。  
“真见鬼……”托尼觉得这次丢人到家了。  
一旁的复仇者们窃窃私语着。  
“还好没带浩克来，不然他看到托尼这样，估计会把飞船拆了。”  
“你又怎么知道没被带上的浩克不会生气？”  
“这……”  
“托尼！”那个被忽视的打倒在地的汉默突然出声，众人脚步一停。  
“不许你那么叫他，死人！”索尔的雷神之锤又跃跃欲试了。  
“别激动索尔，听听他有什么遗言吧。”托尼制止了他。  
“呵呵……我只想说，即使知道结局，如果还来一次，我依然会绑走你。”  
托尼摇摇头，转过脑袋背对他，不轻不重地丢下一句：  
“Ture Love brings no bleeding.”  
为一人发动战争，平民百姓无辜受累，这样的爱太自私也太沉重，谁都承受不起。  
如果你堂堂正正地追求我，与我并肩战斗，或许我会考虑也说不定。  
几人登上自己的飞船。两艘飞船之间的对接很快就断了，进入地球大气层的前一刻，复仇者们看到远处突然出现了一颗明亮的新星，仿佛过去的结束与未来的新生。  
已经穿戴整齐的托尼一一拥抱了所有人。  
“我爱你们。”  
其中有几个人显然高兴坏了。  
【注：文中出现的“适应体”来自漫威动画《Avengers Assemble》，即AA宇宙，非钢3中的汉默钢铁士兵，这个适应体是汉默自己在里面操控的。】


	7. [NP] 托尼的报恩

时间似乎已经过了很久。托尼迷迷糊糊地听见有人在叫自己，他缓缓睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在家中舒适的床上，彼得和史蒂夫坐在一侧，大部分复仇者们也都围在他床边。  
这个“大都”，指的是和自己上过床的那几位，索尔，班纳，甚至还有洛基。托尼头痛地想。  
“我要死了吗？这是回光返照？”  
“不是。”  
“可是你们看我的样子慈祥得吓人。”  
“噢不，当然不是，你在想什么呢。”史蒂夫浅笑着摇摇头，“你已经昏睡一天一夜了。”  
“你醒了真是太好了！”小虫扑到托尼怀里，脑袋在他胸口蹭蹭，对身后的诸位比个胜利的手势。索尔抓住彼得后领将他拎起来：“托尼刚醒，安分点。”  
“所以你们就一直在这里守着？”  
“也不是，大家刚吃完饭商量着顺便过来看看你。”班纳开口道。  
“哇偶，这可真是够巧的。”托尼夸张地笑了笑，“你们看起来好像要宣布什么重大新闻。”  
“是的……”索尔率先开口道，“托尼，经过这件事，我们都发现自己无法承担你离开的痛苦。”  
“发现你失踪后，所有人都慌了，没有人能承担那种后果，Cap这家伙一直自责个不停，可事实上我们都大意了，没想到对方的目标是你，所有人都陷入了自责中。”  
“所以，当我们最终找到你，我们发誓停止争吵，以后一起好好与你相处，不要再错过任何时光。”史蒂夫看着失而复得的爱人，说出了此生说过的最无私的一句话。  
“我发誓不会再变成浩克了，托尼。”班纳博士小心地道。  
“我也不会不择手段只为了先人一步。”彼得深深地低下了头。  
“好吧，我本来是来带哥哥回去的，不过现在看来，偶尔过过凡人的日子也不错。”洛基耸耸肩。  
“所以，跟我们在一起吧！”  
托尼愣了一下，随即心里涌起奇怪的感觉。在他近五十年的生命中，除了父母亲，从来没有人只是喜欢自己，而非喜欢自己的财富或装甲。当然他们更可能喜欢的是自己的身体，但托尼无法自欺欺人地认为，他们只是想继续打炮才克服重重困难将自己救出来的。  
老实说，正常人看到这个架势，早就吓傻了，而托尼在短短几秒内就想了许多，因此他只是呆愣了一瞬，就坏笑着说：“好啊，你们谁先来？”  
好吧，说出这句话还是相当挑战羞耻心的。  
场面开始失控了。  
几双大手同时摸上他的身体，衣扣被一颗颗解开，露出奶白的肌肤和粉。，褐色的乳头。彼得借着自己离得最近，像吃奶一样吸上去，吮吸地津津有味，好像那里真的会有奶水。被这么多人围着让托尼有些难为情，可是被吮吸乳头又让他忍不住低吟一声。  
“嗯……你们别光看着。”  
床边围着的几人对视一眼，不约而同地靠近托尼，在他身上或舔或咬留下自己的痕迹。史蒂夫一只手轻轻握住托尼半勃的阴茎上下撸动，另一只手控制着托尼与自己接吻，这很快惹来了不满：  
“嘿，你不能同时霸占两样！”索尔抗议道。  
史蒂夫意犹未尽地离开托尼的唇，“给你吸一会好吗？”  
“少说多做。”托尼得承认自己因为这句话害羞了。  
接到指示的史蒂夫跪坐在床边，将托尼双腿曲折起来，脑袋埋进托尼的双腿间。他用牙齿咬住对方的裤链缓缓拉开，温热的鼻息喷在对方已经勃起的阴茎上。史蒂夫用手拉出对方的性器，低头含住龟头上下舔舐。被口交的感觉太好了，托尼忍不住夹紧双腿，着迷地抓紧史蒂夫的金发，嘴里发出低吟。索尔用强壮的臂膀固定住托尼的脑袋，将自己的唇贴上他的，舌头色情地与他的绞在一起，发出啧啧的水声。班纳揉搓着托尼另一边的乳头，在他背上不断亲吻着，留下一串湿漉漉的轨迹。洛基眯起眼睛舔了舔自己的手指，将它放在托尼尾椎附近，徘徊摩挲了一会就开始扩张。本是用于排泄的地方刚被进入总是觉得很奇怪，托尼下意识地摆动臀部想要摆脱那种奇异的感觉，落到众人眼里却像是某种无声的邀请。  
“妈的，我等不了了。”索尔毫不犹豫地扯掉自己的便服裤子，露出贲勃的性器，将它送到托尼眼前，意思不言而喻。想到就是这样一根巨大的肉棒进入过自己身下那个小小的洞口，托尼颤抖着涌起诡异的兴奋，近乎迷恋地握住它，一点一点将龟头整个含进嘴里，顺从地为他口交。托尼抬头看了一眼索尔，那种臣服的姿态很快就让索尔阴茎更加涨大，他忍不住咒骂一声按住托尼的头，感谢勤劳的小蜘蛛和班纳，还有纡尊降贵为自己扩张的邪神洛基，托尼全身上下的敏感点都被挑逗着，敏感的前端也被伺候地很周到，上面的小嘴也被使用着，很快，托尼嗓子里发出呜咽的声音，全身轻轻颤抖着，史蒂夫将嘴里的东西吐出来，“想射就射吧，托尼。”说完，猛地将那根肉棒一含到底，“唔！”托尼在这次深喉中将精液全部喷洒进了史蒂夫的口腔。  
“啧啧，很兴奋呢。”洛基的手指被后穴一张一合地伺候着，感到扩张地差不多了，猛地进入了他。  
“唔！”依然被索尔的阴茎堵住嘴的托尼说不出话，只能睁大眼睛承受对方的长枪直入。他现在半跪着被跪在他身后的洛基进入，两腿完全使不上力气，身体由于没有重心而前后晃着。彼得眼尖得扶住托尼，但眼下有更要紧的事情，而显然旁边的博士也憋坏了……  
“斯塔克先生……”彼得将自己勃起的阴茎贴上托尼的手心，一旁的博士也这样做了。托尼立即明白了他们的意思，红着脸握住彼得的，另一只手握住班纳的，不过他还是有些担心地看了博士一眼。布鲁斯知道对方的顾虑，但眼下他已经完全勃起，体内属于浩克的部分依然乖乖待着——要知道，为了不在性爱中变身，博士已经为此全力研究一个多月了。  
“托尼，我不会再伤害你了。”布鲁斯吻了吻他的脖颈，鼓励地道。托尼顺从地开始帮助这两人撸动起来，事实上他现在只能机械地接受命令，上下两张小嘴都被干着的他眼神涣散，口水顺着美好的颈部曲线流下，全身上下没有着力点，大脑根本无法支配自己的行为。  
眼看着插不进几人之间，史蒂夫只好自己解下战斗服，对着托尼的脸手淫。他想象着正在干着托尼的是自己，眼前淫靡的景象更是让他的分身涨大数倍。“Fuck！”美国队长忍不住说了脏话。  
索尔已经快射了，体内属于神的基因让他不自觉地抓紧托尼的头发，用力操起了托尼的嘴，阴茎进入到一个不可思议的深度。托尼想要干呕，但声音被堵在喉咙里，只能呜咽着承受暴风骤雨般的性爱，泪水不受控制地溢出眼眶。这幅模样让索尔更是兽性大发，又按着他抽插了十几下，在射精前一秒将性器拔出，可惜还是晚了一步，大量精液直接喷洒在了托尼脸上，还有一部分射在了他胸前，让这个人更加狼狈不堪。托尼觉得嘴唇好像被砂纸打磨过一样麻木又红肿，但是随着堵住自己的性器离开，他再也抑制不住地大声呻吟起来。  
“是的，就是那里，干到了啊啊——”  
“淫荡的小母马。”洛基感受到了征服的快感，用力拍打托尼的臀部，加快抽插速度，托尼被干得上半身趴在床上，手也几乎握不住另外两根肉棒，彼得和布鲁斯就握住他的手帮助自己撸动，一时之间屋子里只有男人兴奋的喘息和肉体拍打声。托尼一直被操着体内的敏感点，阴茎在没有抚慰的情况下再次硬地贴在肚子上，前液也湿润了床单。  
“不行，又要，啊——”  
托尼全身痉挛着，被送上又一个顶点。  
邪神的持久力惊人，在将托尼操射后依然坚挺着，只是托尼高潮中的小穴不停收缩，让他不得不停下来等待这一波过去。等托尼稍微平静下来一些后，他再次毫不留情地大力操干起来。刚刚高潮过的身体敏感无比，根本经受不住这样的折磨，托尼如同干涸的小溪里被困住的鱼，只能发出无声的尖叫，身体翻腾着却无能为力。  
“操！”洛基终于忍受不了地发现，自己将不可一世的钢铁侠玩成了性爱娃娃这一事实。他再也忍不住强烈的射精欲望，紧紧抓着托尼丰满的臀肉，将自己的精液灌满托尼的肚子。  
“该轮到我了吧。”一直没有被满足的美国队长强硬地拨开索尔的弟弟，对方也只好不情不愿地拔出来，这一动作又引发了身下人的颤抖。  
“想不到正直的美国队长完全不介意呢。”洛基边整理衣服边说，嘴角带着餍足的坏笑。  
“事实上，我非常介意。”四十年代来的大兵说道。这是他们几个商量好的事，而且托尼看上也很乐在其中，但这并不代表他就不会吃醋，他的怒气在看到别的男人的体液顺着托尼臀缝往下流时达到了最大值。他没有给托尼任何适应的时间，将自己硬地发疼的雄性器官毫不留情地一插到底。刚刚才被好好开发过的内壁松软湿热，让不是第一次进入这里的史蒂夫还是忍不住低叹一声，不得不承认这样的托尼诱人极了。  
“接下来只许为我流泪，托尼。”史蒂夫说着，缓缓抽动起来。  
“啊呜——”托尼的脑袋已经完全混乱了，他不明白为什么又会被填满，刚刚不是才射过一次么？过度使用的小穴也难以承受超级士兵的巨大，内壁在被进入时火辣辣地发疼，但已经被操开的身体适应力惊人，随着史蒂夫的动作，快感再次从尾椎处传遍全身。  
史蒂夫一开始是想慢慢来，但他毕竟忍了太久，身下这具身体又太过于美味，于是说好的节奏很快被打乱，自制力从大兵身上消失，他强壮的右臂揽住托尼的腰，整个人贴在托尼背部。这个姿势让他进得更深，几乎是狂乱地律动起来。  
“啊，轻点——”托尼完全被压制着，也没法继续帮彼得和布鲁斯手淫了，过于强烈的快感让他无力招架，缩在史蒂夫怀里更是无处逃避。膝盖和小臂在棉质床单上磨地发痛，但所有痛苦加起来都抵不上背后那个快乐的源泉——源源不绝地输送着强烈的快感。  
史蒂夫自私的行为招致了其他人的不满。“嘿，你怎么总是一个人霸占着托尼？”彼得气鼓鼓地看着他们交媾的情景，自己的下身依然硬地发疼，而博士也没好到哪里去，不过他不太好意思说出来。  
史蒂夫没有理会恼人的话语，不过考虑到托尼或许承受不住他的体重，还是稍微直起身子。总算有喘息机会的托尼虽然还是说不出完整的句子，但总算断断续续地说：“嗯……你们……一个一个来。”  
“Holy shit!”小蜘蛛成功地因为这句话流下了鼻血。  
接下来，如托尼所愿，苦苦排队的二人又轮流进入了他的身体。等到这场极度累人的性事结束，托尼总算昏了过去，下身可怜的肉棒也早已射不出任何东西，整个人都像是从水里捞起来的一般，各种体液混杂在一起，弄脏了他原本整洁的身体。大家合力帮助他清理了身体内外，至于在浴池里又没忍住干翻托尼这件事，复仇者们不会承认，邪神更不会。不过五人悄悄签订了一份口头契约：以后这样的活动可以时不时来一次。就像老好人班纳博士说的那样：  
“这太疯狂了，我是说，这样的托尼让人根本招架不住。”  
“同意，我无法控制自己的老二。”大兵似乎有些苦恼，自己引以为豪的自控力在托尼身上根本无法施展。  
“那么，下一次该找什么理由呢？”恶作剧之神露出一个诡秘的笑容。  
对此一无所知的托尼在自己舒适的大床上睡得昏天暗地，完全料不到接下来的“性福”人生。


	8. 番外一：[罗德铁] “长兄如父”

关于钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克睡遍复联的传闻近期秘密地在网络上流传。没有当事人的承认，消息的真实度令人存疑，但爆料人绘声绘色的描述，导致这则不知真假的贴子掀起了轩然大波，甚至传到了钢铁侠本人耳朵里。  
“‘除了对刚刚成年的蜘蛛侠下手，连九十多岁的美国队长也不放过，更别提阿斯嘉德来的两兄弟了。’噢我的天，他说得居然一点都没错。”托尼放下报纸夸张地笑倒在沙发上。坐在对面的罗德皱皱眉，“你一点也不担心自己的名誉吗？”  
“那句话怎么说来着——敢作敢当？”  
“托尼——”  
“别担心了爹地，我不回应就是了。”托尼稍微坐直了身子，眯眯眼，“你最近怎么样？我们像是有一个世纪没见了。”  
罗德觉得自己脸颊发烫，“你知道的，军中的事情很多……而且我知道你也一直挺忙的。”  
“真的吗，难道不是不好意思见我？”  
“我……”  
“你的脸很烫，上校。”  
托尼飞快地用手背碰了一下对方的脸颊，微凉的触感让罗德条件反射地抬起头。他看着托尼，发现对方蜜糖色的大眼睛里满是纯真，虽然知道他一定是故意这样看着自己，但罗德的心脏还是狠狠跳了一下。  
“托尼，”他缓缓道，“我以为你早就知道我对你不只是兄弟情。”  
“罗德，我可不是天真的女大学生，”托尼笑了起来，“这更加无法解释你为什么躲着我，如果不是为了亲眼过来确认这则报道，还会继续躲下去的吧？”  
“还不是不想打扰你跟情夫们幽会。”罗德有些恼火，“要我说，该收敛的是你。”  
“我在自己家跟情人做爱有错吗？”托尼摊手说道。罗德发现自己无法反驳，但“我希望你的情人少一些”这样的话却无论如何也说不出口。那样显得自己善妒且可笑。  
托尼不是第一次这么近距离欣赏自己兄弟的脸，但他发现自己似乎从未注意过他身上属于黑人的野性之美。健壮的肌肉在领口处若隐若现，让人不禁猜测身下那个器官是不是也这么壮硕。  
“嘿，今天英雄们都出任务去了，”托尼舔舔嘴唇，“或许我们可以试试。”  
“你就是这样回应他们的是吗？”  
“什么？”  
“每次有人对你诉说心意，你就邀请他们去床上‘认识’，是吗？”罗德觉得体内无名的怒火快要烧毁自己的神经，但他还是想听听托尼怎么解释。  
“你知道的，罗德，我是个未来主义者，”托尼收起了漫不经心的花花公子作态，微笑道：“我同意人们可以拥有不止一个情人，但这并不代表我来者不拒，就像爱吃蔬菜跟不挑食是两种概念，你明白吗？”  
“我不太明白……或许是我落伍了吧。”罗德自嘲地笑了笑。  
“直白点说，因为我也爱着你们，所以才会做出选择。”  
罗德有些不知所措了起来，在托尼说出这句话之后，他的怒火好像顿时被熄灭了。一直以来，他都以为自己会永远将这个秘密隐藏下去，但现在他发现自己说出来之后似乎也没那么糟。  
“这么说你对我也……”  
“是的，军官。”  
“有时候我就是不明白你在想什么。”罗德上前一步，将托尼压在柔软的皮质沙发里，唇角带着笑意，“你确定不会后悔吗？”  
“要知道，我首先是个斯塔克。”棕发男人顺势畔上他的脖子，这让两人的距离更加拉近。他们的呼吸打在对方脸上，让客厅的热度生生增加了几度。罗德激动了起来，低下头含住对方的唇瓣放在嘴里轻轻碾磨、吮吸，发现那里简直像花瓣一样柔美。  
“我知道他们都无法抗拒你的原因了，”罗德注视着托尼小鹿般的眼睛，手指轻轻摩挲着他的下巴和下唇，“你真是该死的甜美。”  
下一秒，托尼将他的指尖含进嘴里，纯真的表情荡然无存，取而代之的是充满欲望的迷乱眼神。罗德发誓，自己在看到那个眼神的瞬间就硬得爆炸。  
“该死的。”罗德抽出手指，取而代之的是自己的唇舌，他像发现甘泉的沙漠旅人那样饥渴地吮吸、掠取着托尼，几乎要榨干他口中的每一丝津液。而托尼也不甘示弱地与他纠缠着，像一个热爱恶作剧的孩子那样与他玩着捉迷藏，只不过是成人版本的。等到这个吻结束，两人都气息不稳，托尼更是觉得四肢发软，耳尖滚烫。罗德稍微平复了一下自己，一把托起对方，发现比自己想象地要轻，“去床上。”他说。这里毕竟是复仇者之家的会客厅。  
罗德将人放在床上，再次与他接吻。这次的吻不像刚才那么急切，但依然充满了情色意味，吻地托尼眼中很快水光潋滟，像是呼吸不过来那样无意识地拉扯着自己的衣领。罗德以他生平最快的速度除去了对方的衣服和自己的裤子，即使那昂贵的高定衬衫在撕扯中断掉了几颗扣子，二人也毫不在意。托尼的目光向下移去：罗德有属于黑人的优势，他的肌肉强劲有力，爆发力强；而下身的尺寸，可能要让很多目空一切的白人惭愧不已。  
“好吧，我现在有些后悔，”托尼冲他眨眨眼睛，“还好我做了足够的扩张。”  
罗德动作一滞，他现在要验证自己的猜测，于是将托尼两腿分开，拨开内裤，这一看他差点失血而亡——显然托尼给自己塞了一个带手柄的按摩棒。  
“你早料到我们会……到这一步？”  
“冤枉，”托尼将双手放在脑袋两侧，作出投降的样子，“我的情人们都去执行任务超过两周了，总得替自己找点乐子才行。”  
罗德一想到这个人刚刚是怎样含着按摩棒露出那种人畜无害的表情，又是怎样一边含着按摩棒一边诱惑自己，血液就不受控制的往脑袋上冲。  
“我今天必须干死你，我保证。”罗德一把就撕裂了对方可怜的三角内裤，眼睛发红如饿狼般盯着那个小小的手柄，不知道里面的尺寸是不是也这样小。  
“慢点，啊——”  
托尼的反应有些迟了。罗德握住手柄，稍一用力就将那个设计成肛塞的按摩棒拔了出来，速度一点也没有刻意放慢，只听“啵”的一声，肛塞与人体分离，甚至带出了一点粉红色的肠肉，而托尼被刺激地失声尖叫。  
身为一个传统的军人，罗德从来没有见过这种东西，现在看到它比不上男人阴茎尺寸但也不算小的个头时，兽欲达到了顶峰。他一把扔掉那个碍事的小玩意，手指伸进那个用于交合的小穴，发现那里果真已经湿软地可以进入了，便抽出手指将自己的性器从内裤中解放出来，蓄势待发地抵在洞口处，一寸一寸推进，直到整根没入。  
“唔，你……”太快了。托尼咬住自己的胳膊才能缓解那种疯狂蹿升的情欲，他的情人们总是很有耐心，但这次他是被这只野性的美洲豹盯上了，动物总是不会按他的节奏来的。  
罗德觉得自己体内原始的兽欲在无限膨胀，他现在只想狠狠弄哭身下这人，让他尖刻的嘴再也说不出恼人的话。  
罗德抓紧托尼分开的大腿，借力开始操干了起来。他的阴茎有些上翘，无论什么角度都可以擦过情人敏感的内壁，粗壮的茎身又能将穴道完全撑开，因此几乎每次都可以擦过托尼的前列腺。  
“啊、嗯……好大……”刚一开始就过多的快感让托尼招架不住，禁欲两周的身体也敏感地可怕，只是被摩擦了几下前列腺，马眼就流出了不少前液，几乎就快要射了。  
“托尼……”罗德俯下身子，低声道，“可以再那样叫我吗？”  
“罗德？”  
显然回答错误，上校坏心地故意顶了顶那个敏感点，托尼尖叫一声，更加无力思考。  
“给个提示，‘别担心’后面那个词。”  
托尼迷茫的眼神恢复了一丝清明，随即害羞地捂住脸，从齿缝里挤出几个字：  
“爹地……”  
“FUCK!”罗德上校觉得自己就不该这样要求，现在他就想用精液填满“儿子”的肚子。作为曾经最好的兄弟，托尼以前就没少受罗德的照顾，“长兄如父”这句话此刻得到了证明。背德的禁忌感让他们都更加兴奋。  
“安东尼，好宝贝。”罗德像父亲那样叫着对方，身下的动作却丝毫不温柔，他抽插的力度太大，让托尼快被操进床头柜里去，但每次刚一远离就又被拽回来挨操。罗德像打桩机一样，每一次都干得又深又狠，“啪啪”的撞击声不绝于耳。  
“干死我，爹地——啊——”托尼放任自己沉湎于这别样刺激的性爱当中，可能自己也意识不到他说了什么。一黑一白两具肉体交叠在一起，体型稍小的白人男子全身赤裸，而健壮的黑人上身还穿着禁欲军装，下身也只是脱掉了碍事的长裤，如果有人在看的话，这样的视觉冲击力一定会让任何人大喷鼻血。  
“嗯，要射了……”终于，在罗德不懈的努力下，托尼全身像过电一样酥麻，抽搐着射出一道浓精，弄脏了自己的腹部。  
“我也……都射给你！”被高潮中的小穴不断绞着，罗德也无法忍耐，又快速抽插了几下，精关一松就将自己的白浊射进托尼体内深处。  
罗德将自己逐渐变软的性器缓缓抽出，带出不少白色的液体。排泄的错觉让托尼羞耻地想要合上腿，可下身一动那里就挤出更多液体。  
“瞧瞧你干的好事，”托尼嗔道，“我的肚子都要被你搞大了！”  
罗德侧躺在他身旁搂紧他，“我真想把你做到怀孕。”  
“所以……谁能跟我解释一下这是怎么回事？”  
一个不该在这时出现的声音在卧室门口响起。


	9. 番外二： [4P] 惩罚

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的心情糟透了。自己拼死拼活地消灭反派只为早点见到爱人，一回家却撞见他跟他的兄弟上了床，即使已经跟别人分享过他的身体，这感觉还是糟透了，救出老友的兴奋感也消失地无影无踪。  
“啊哈哈哈，不是说下个礼拜才回来吗，Honey？”托尼一骨碌从床上爬起来，跟罗德不约而同地找衣服遮住自己的隐秘部位。  
“计划有变。”史蒂夫有如实质的目光上上下下地扫过罗德，“现在，立刻，马上出去，我还可以当你是战友。”  
“你没有理由赶我出去。”罗德也不甘示弱道，“我同你一样，是托尼自己的选择。”  
史蒂夫看向托尼，他没有承认也没有否认，盯着自己的枕头研究个不停。史蒂夫沉默了一会，接着转向罗德：  
“你已经得到自己想要的了，先出去，我有话要私下对托尼说。”  
罗德听了这话，也不再坚持，整理好自己的衣服就离开了卧室。  
等他的背影消失在门口，史蒂夫才转向托尼：  
“看来我们几个还是无法满足你。”  
托尼脸色微红，辩解道：“是谁把我做得下不了床没法出任务，然后一走又是半个月？”  
“我——”史蒂夫回想起半个月前那个夜晚，托尼刚被从汉默手里救出来，接着是发生了一些疯狂的事情……那些画面每每回想起来都让大兵红了脸，用疯狂都不足以形容。  
史蒂夫叹气，往卧室里挪了挪，扭头道：“进来吧。”  
“外面有人？”托尼皱了皱眉，接着，他就看到一抹浅金色的头发，是个英俊的陌生男人。  
“呃……巴基呢？”  
“巴恩斯先生觉得掺和您的家务事不是个好主意。”那个陌生男人毕恭毕敬道。  
“这是谁，你请来的新管家？”托尼一头雾水。  
浅金发的男人看向他，微一鞠躬道：“好久不见，Sir.我是贾维斯。”  
“哈？？？”托尼现在怀疑自己出现了幻觉。  
史蒂夫皮笑肉不笑地补充道：“你恐怕不知道，在你卖掉复仇者大厦之后，这个人工智能想尽办法替自己塑了一具肉身，为了提供更好的‘服务’。所以你到底跟多少人在一起过？还有机器？”  
托尼自己也是一片混乱。他以为只要自己不说，并且卖掉复仇者大厦，就可以假装被自己设计的AI管家“过度忠心的服务”这件事不存在，怎么也想不到‘它’居然会自己找上门来，还变成了一个大活人？！  
托尼曾经设想过很多次贾维斯变成人会是什么样子，而当他真的站在自己面前时，他就像一个真正的英国管家，吐着优雅的英伦腔调，五官也有些过分英俊了。托尼发现自己居然无法直视贾维斯的目光太久，那里面饱含的深情会吞没他。  
“老天，我一定是在梦里……”托尼用力拍了拍自己的脸颊，清晰的痛感提醒他这一切不是梦。  
“斯塔克穿好衣服了吗？”又一个人影出现在门口，现在这里可以称得上是拥挤了。托尼刚一看到那个人就浑身僵硬：该死的，今天是难缠情夫集合的日子吗……  
詹姆斯·巴恩斯有一头稍长的黑发，在一众金发中分外显眼，这也是托尼曾经被他吸引的原因——他以前是个真正的花花公子。那只是一次寻常的任务，他的铠甲动力系统却出了问题，被困在寒冷的西伯利亚，而这个借给自己一间房的沉默男子，成了那段日子里唯一的慰藉。他还记得那个男人的面冷心热，记得他偏执的占有欲，在得到自己之后。直到托尼修好盔甲从他们同居了三个月的小屋飞走，他们的联系才中断在了茫茫大雪中。  
托尼·斯塔克这辈子做过很多后悔的事，这是其中一件。他想，自己至少应该道个别。  
“好久不见，安东尼，或者说斯塔克？”来人嘴角勾起一丝笑意，好整以暇地看着他，不过面上涌起的复杂情绪还是些许出卖了他并不平静的心境。詹姆斯身上穿着防弹衣而不是羊皮大衣，胡子也刮过了，神色更是与当年在西伯利亚时相去甚远，但他泛着金属光泽的机械臂，却是托尼无论如何都不会认错的。  
“原来你就是史蒂夫常说的老友巴基。”托尼假笑一声，他现在觉得因果报应这个词实在是太过于准确。  
詹姆斯注视着托尼的胸口，发现原来那里会散发幽幽蓝光的反应堆不见了。  
“你胸口的那个……”  
“去年做手术摘掉了，以免再次出现差点死掉的情况。”托尼拍拍胸脯，“这是假皮，不过看不出差别。”  
詹姆斯似懂非懂地点点头，心里却好像空了一块，或许是因为他发现自己跟托尼都已经变了许多。  
身为现任男友（之一）的史蒂夫，在这明显是熟人见面的诡异氛围中再次被点燃怒气。  
“你们……不会也有过一段吧？”  
“绝对没有。”  
“对不起。”  
异口同声的结果是更加尴尬的局面。詹姆斯道歉之后，接着补充道：“那是两年前了。”  
“好吧，”放弃挣扎的托尼不甘心道：“所以你这两年去学了英语？看起来还成了什么特工之类的？”  
“我的母语就是英语，只是那会刚刚逃离九头蛇的控制，大脑还没有恢复正常。”  
“人类之间的联系真的太复杂了。”在一旁观察许久的贾维斯下结论道。  
美国队长觉得自己在撞向冰川的时候也没有这么无力过。  
“好，托尼。”史蒂夫不怒反笑，“你喜欢玩是吗，我们就陪你玩到底。”大兵猛地合上卧室大门，只听一声恐怖的巨响，合金门居然被拍出了一个手印。托尼顿时有种不好的预感。  
“贾维斯，还有……新加入的巴恩斯中士，”美国队长瞥他一眼，下达命令：  
“让这个公子哥再也不能祸害别人。”  
“嗯？”两人还没明白队长的意思，就见他脱下自己的战斗服裤子，一步一步走到托尼面前，命令道：  
“舔硬它。”  
这下大家都明白他的意思了。托尼也被气场全开的史蒂夫镇住了，看到送到自己嘴边的阴茎，饶是他脸皮够厚，也觉得在前任情人面前做这种事有些难为情。但史蒂夫根本不给他选择的机会，将自己的内裤褪去，露出已经半勃的壮观尺寸，握住它拍打在托尼脸上，再次命令道：“含进去。”  
托尼无法，只得认命地伸出舌头，轻轻舔舐起了粗壮的茎身。这种事一旦开始就成了托尼的主场，他跪坐在床边，闭上眼微微扬起头，露出陶醉的表情，将史蒂夫的龟头含在口中像舔冰棒一样舔着，投入的姿态让史蒂夫很快就完全勃起了。他舒服地长叹一口气，放开手好让托尼含地更深。  
贾维斯现在终于明白有了肉身是多么快乐的事，他感到下腹的性器官充血肿胀，强烈的交合欲望冲刷着他的认知，尤其是在看到亲爱的斯塔克先生如此诱人的时候。他情不自禁地上前，含住斯塔克先生的耳垂，轻轻啃噬着，伸手握住主人的性器摸索地套弄着，成功感到对方呼吸变得粗重，雪白的肌肤也染上一丝绯红，从耳朵蔓延开来，被握住的部分也越来越硬。  
而詹姆斯现在满脑子都是当年在西伯利亚的情景。自己是怎样将这个人翻来覆去地干了个遍，又是怎样在他离开的时候崩溃大喊，他这时才发觉，即使刻意想过忘记，自己也从未忘记他。记忆逐渐与现实融合，这个偷心的小混蛋，此刻就在自己眼前赤裸着身体，像成熟的果实一样任人采撷。  
“我当年发誓，如果再次找到你，一定要给你点教训。”詹姆斯的铁手指在他身上游走，“虽然现在情况有些特殊，不过不影响我们施诫这个小小的惩罚。”他稍一用力，铁质手指就捅入了今天刚被开发过的小穴。罗德射进去的精液已经有点干涸，但在手指搅动下依然带出了一些白丝。  
“唔，唔——”与人体温暖的触感不同，铁质手指冰冷僵硬，与那么娇嫩的地方接触所带来的刺激也是双倍的，托尼条件反射地缩紧内壁，结果那种冰凉的触感更加明显了。  
“贪心的孩子，是要受到惩罚的。”  
詹姆斯说着，不断抠挖那个肉穴，手指坏心地对准体内的敏感点，即使过去了两年，他对这具身体依然了如指掌。  
“唔嗯——”托尼前后的敏感点都被控制着，快感一波又一波传来，但被史蒂夫的巨大堵着的嘴只能发出可怜的呜咽。詹姆斯太了解他的弱点了，这个认知让他感到害怕，身体却不受控制地兴奋起来。  
斯塔克先生全身都染上了那种粉红色，看起来就像可口的草莓蛋糕。对于这种不敬的比喻，贾维斯却感到异常兴奋。虽然自己硬得难受，但他也只是解下穿戴整齐的西裤和皮带，让自己的性器解放出来，依然用舌尖尽心尽力地服侍着自己的主人。他的手不安分地按上托尼粉褐色的乳尖，轻轻拨弄着。  
“可以了。”史蒂夫喘着粗气，拍拍托尼的脸颊，示意他起身。托尼的嘴其实早就有些酸，闻言松了一口气，将史蒂夫精神抖擞的分身吐出来。  
史蒂夫示意詹姆斯跟他换个位置。两人将托尼摆成跪趴的姿势，史蒂夫站在他身后，詹姆斯坐在他面前。贾维斯发现这样一来自己好像无法加入，只好在一旁抚慰自己，光是看着斯塔克先生他就兴奋地不像样子，如果进入他的身体，自己说不定会早泄。  
托尼意识到自己得含着詹姆斯的阴茎被史蒂夫操，有些不情不愿地张开嘴，将詹姆斯早就硬挺的分身含进去。史蒂夫这次一点都没有怜惜，对准那个入口就一插到底，把托尼整个人都往前顶了几公分，替詹姆斯口交的嘴也不由的吞地更深，几乎要干呕的地步。托尼痛苦地蜷起身子，殊不知这样一来臀部更像是迎合史蒂夫一样高高翘起。  
史蒂夫揉了揉他丰满的臀部，就开始大力操干起来，半个月没有发泄过的他早憋着一肚子火，恨不得将爱人操进床垫里去。今天早些时候被开拓过的小穴很好地容纳了超级士兵的尺寸，史蒂夫一开始就对准托尼的前列腺不停戳刺，让托尼不断发出呜呜咽咽的声音，过于强烈的快感刺激地他鼻涕眼泪流了满脸，又跟口水混合在一起，通过他和詹姆斯的连接处滑下，濡湿了皱得不像样子的床单，下身马眼也流出不少前液，好像体内的水分正在被源源不断地榨干。  
托尼动了动胳膊想要抚慰前端，却被一只钢铁的臂膀完全压制住了。  
“不许动。”詹姆斯说着，又将他脑袋往下按了按，抓着他替自己口交，他知道这样托尼会很痛苦，但，这也是惩罚的一种，不是吗？  
史蒂夫完全发挥出了超级士兵的四倍体力。前几次他都是有所保留的，因为他不想弄伤托尼，但这次惩罚的意味大于性爱，他几乎是完全没有在意托尼的承受力，双手紧箍着他的腰让他动弹不得，密集的撞击配合大力的抽插，而且全都对准敏感点，卵蛋拍打在他身上发出“啪啪”的响声。  
“呜呜，唔嗯——”  
托尼失控地痉挛起来，肉穴不断收缩搅动，眼看就要高潮，史蒂夫却突然停下动作，退出了托尼的身体。被生生阻断高潮让托尼难耐地磨蹭着床单，但这点快感完全起不到作用，他难受地在床上翻滚，祈求地看向史蒂夫。  
“以后还会不会背着我跟别人做了？”史蒂夫完全不为所动，居高临下地看着托尼——他嘴里还塞着詹姆斯的阴茎。  
“呜呜呜……”托尼拼命摇着头。  
“下不为例。”  
得到想要的答案，史蒂夫一挺身再次一插到底，托尼颤抖着，在没有任何抚慰的情况下就射了。史蒂夫动作依然没停，甚至连戳刺的角度都没变，让托尼一直处在高潮中。他早已顾不上嘴上的动作，只是随着史蒂夫的动作前后吞吐，眼前一片空白，似乎没有尽头的高潮让他哭了起来，身体完全不在自己掌控中。一直面对托尼的詹姆斯终于受不了了，抓紧他的头发用力向上顶了好几下，将积攒许久的浓精全部射进托尼嘴里，呛得托尼拼命咳嗽，窒息加上高潮让他觉得下一秒就要死掉。史蒂夫在他高潮中的小穴里坚持了那么久已经是极限，看到托尼一副被玩坏的样子，终于还是没法继续忍下去，也将自己的精液全部灌进了托尼的肚子。  
“他交给你了。”史蒂夫看了一眼贾维斯，推开浴室门进去清洁自己。其实他一点也不想让贾维斯替他善后，但今天他本着责罚的心思是绝对不会自己去做的。巴恩斯虽然没有操到托尼下身的小嘴，但也被他上面的小嘴伺候地很好，餍足地坐在单人沙发上点起一支烟，欣赏着眼前的春色。  
今天的惩罚依然没有结束。已经忍不住把自己搞射一回的贾维斯看到史蒂夫他们终于结束，起身过来将托尼翻过来仰躺着，还贴心地帮他在腰下垫了枕头缓解酸痛。接着，他就将自己等待许久的分身插入那个会让自己和斯塔克先生都快乐的肉穴。  
“啊，痛——”一天之内被过度使用的小穴已经红肿起来，加上高潮后敏感度增加，再次被插入还是痛感居多。但托尼全身都瘫软着没有力气，只能大张着腿接受管家的服务。尽职尽责的贾维斯即使过分思念主人也没有太快的动作，一直温柔地试探着，这种前所未有的舒爽感受值得他细细体会。  
“这真是太棒了，Sir.”贾维斯陶醉地轻吻他的脚踝，身下的动作也越来越激烈，完全想不到有这样优雅禁欲气质的人也会沉醉于此。一想到这个人之前还是冷冰冰的机器，别样的刺激感就让托尼突然兴奋了起来，随着贾维斯的动作，痛感逐渐被快感取代，但托尼今天已经什么都射不出来了，刚刚被史蒂夫延迟高潮的性爱榨空了他的储备，一股强烈的尿意袭来。托尼恐惧地睁大眼睛，推挤着贾维斯想要让他停下，但沉浸在性快感中的男人不会听他的话，反而加大了力度。托尼呜咽一声，金黄的尿液就汩汩流出，把本来就一片狼藉的肚皮弄得更加脏乱不堪。被操到失禁让托尼失神得张开嘴，只有这样才能顺畅地呼吸，全身都酥酥麻麻的。贾维斯毕竟算是处男开荤，坚持到现在已经很不错了，看到主人一副被操傻的样子，再也忍不住，用力顶了几下也射给了托尼。  
托尼累得几乎是在贾维斯刚一退出他身体的时候就昏睡了过去，但压抑许久的男人们不会就这样放过他。詹姆斯扔掉烟头，提起托尼的腿又操了进去，后面史蒂夫和贾维斯两人又各来了一次。托尼早已射不出任何东西，下身只是发疼，哭喊着祈求男人们放过自己，但他的泪水这次丝毫不起作用。托尼不断被操醒又昏过去，直到天色微亮，这场惩罚性质的性爱才算宣告结束。


	10. 番外三：[冬铁]雪原旅人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：冬兵刚从九头蛇基地逃出来，丧失部分语言能力  
> 结局BE，结合番外二HE（大概）  
> 推荐Bgm：Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy

雪花，从后半夜开始落下，已经飘飘洒洒地落了许久了。  
但托尼不知道是多久，失去电力的他甚至无法计时。  
他拖着足有40斤的沉重铁甲，在一望无际的雪原里艰难前行，身上只穿着一套用于飞行的贴身衣服。这种太空服面料排汗性倒是很好，可是在这样的天气里却像纸糊的一样不顶用。冷气已经侵蚀了他的四肢，他觉得自己唯一还活着的理由就是不想死在这无人知晓的角落。开玩笑，他可是托尼·斯塔克！因为过量饮酒而猝死，或是像个英雄一样战死，才是他的归宿不是吗？而无论哪种结果，一定会让很多人拍手称快，但更多的人会为他哀悼，他会躺在铺满鲜花的棺木里供人们吊唁，而不是在这卫星地图上都没有的穷乡僻壤冻死，就连尸体也被大雪埋没。  
靠着这样的意念，托尼始终朝一个方向走着，他赌这个方向一定能见到小镇，赌自己会得救。寒冷让这段旅途漫长地像是没有尽头，他累极，就要撑不住，这时他看到前方忽然出现一抹亮光，他挥着手不断大喊，声音被风传出去很远，那道亮光逐渐变大，越来越快，后来像是跑了起来。托尼腿一软，噗通一声就倒在了雪地里。

再次醒来时外面依然在下雪，看来自己正赶上西伯利亚高原最寒冷的时候。托尼活动了一下已经恢复知觉的四肢，发现自己已经被套上了厚厚的皮衣皮裤，像是手工缝制的。他转过脸去打量这间屋子，可屋里光线很暗，他也只能勉勉强强看清轮廓：它真的太小了，甚至不及托尼住宅里大点的浴室。但在这冰天雪地里，这间空气里飘着食物香气的屋子，却是最温暖的所在。  
“What’s the fuck!”  
一道黑影就那么凭空出现在托尼面前。或许是光线太暗了，托尼直到这个人走到床边才看到他，冷不丁以为是鬼魂一类的，因为这个人走路都没发出一点声音。但那只放到他额头上的手却是温热的。  
“虽然我不清楚这是不是你家，不过你不懂得要敲门吗？”托尼没好气地道。  
黑暗中的男人没有接话，递给他一个碗，里面某种液体散发着热气。  
“这是什么？”  
男人还是沉默着，伸出的手就那么在他面前悬着，也没有收回去的意思。  
托尼想：在这样的荒原里恐怕找不出第二个救自己的人了。既然他能救自己，就应该不会再给我喝奇怪的东西。  
托尼接过略有些烫手的碗，喝了一大口，辛辣的气味立即充满口腔，蹿上鼻梁。  
是一碗驱寒的姜汤。  
他有些感激这个男人的细心，在这样孤立无援的时候，一个陌生人愿意伸出援助之手，是极大的心理慰藉。  
托尼其实很饿了，过度的寒冷让他消耗掉大量热量，一碗姜汤下肚，胃更是有些绞痛，只是他还没开口，男人便又递给他一只烤得十分香脆的动物腿，托尼现在知道那香味是怎么来的了。  
“这是什么动物？兔子？山羊？这鬼地方居然有猎物么。”托尼口齿不清地嘀咕着，毫不客气地大啃着肥美多汁的肉腿，浓郁的香味在味蕾处绽开。他不知道自己会因为一块烤肉就感动地眼睛发酸。  
“现在，你是我的救命恩人了，或许你不知道，我可以给你超过普通人的优越生活。”  
男人依然沉默。托尼一想也是，这里是俄罗斯，听不懂英语倒也说得过去。  
“Light.”他用最简单的语言说道：“我总得知道救了我的是谁吧。”  
这句话男人似乎奇迹般地听懂了。他转身不知从什么地方拿来手电筒，“啪”地一声，刺眼的亮光照亮了雪夜中的小屋。  
托尼逆着光也看清了，那是一个有只机械手臂的黑发男人。

雪夜，荒原，神秘的男人。  
把这几点结合起来，不难得出结论：这个男人一定有着说不清道不明的过去。托尼细细观察过了：那么精巧的机械臂，只可能出自军方之手，或是某些背景够硬的恐怖组织。这个男人可能曾是一位骁勇善战的战士，即使在某次战斗中不慎失去了左臂，也依然被“赐予”造价高昂的机械臂继续效力；也可能只是某些黑暗实验的可怜牺牲者。无论怎么说，他一定是在逃避过去，想来那段记忆不会特别愉快。  
知道这个人曾经可能是什么杀人机器之类的，托尼却一点也不恐惧，如果对方如果想置他于死地，一开始不理会自己的呼救不就好了，更何况，现在有比死亡更让他崩溃的事情。  
“虽然已经知道这里不通电了，但是，你居然真的没有电话。”托尼已经把这间不大的屋子翻了个遍，那个男人竟然也没有阻止他，看起来完全不担心会被找到什么贵重东西。他找到了什么呢？自己布满划痕的钢甲，扳手，钳子，一堆乱七八糟的金属零件（看起来都是修理机械臂的），以及一块儿童手表。  
这表居然还在走。托尼也不管那上面的时间是否正确，不客气地据为己有，反正等他回去，一定会好好答谢这个人的，一块手表而已，还他个劳力士不就得了。  
“帮我系一下。”托尼对那个男人伸出手腕。男人抬眼看了他一眼，伸出双手替他扣好。金属手指贴在肌肤上触感冰冷，人的手指却是温暖的。托尼觉得这个男人就好像他自己的左右手一样，是冷与热的结合体，但是却奇迹般地和谐。  
“谢啦。”托尼露出了来到这里的第一个笑容。  
男人有一瞬间的失神，但很快就恢复了面无表情的样子，托尼不得不承认，见多了金发的阳光男孩，看到这种不修边幅的冷酷大叔还是挺心动的。  
“嘿，要不要来一炮。”托尼对着他舔舔嘴唇。

托尼·斯塔克是那种典型的富家子弟，四岁起就会掀女孩裙子了，十七八岁收到的情书塞满了斯塔克工业的门厅，长大后更是凭着自己出众的外表和富可敌国的身家让无数男男女女趋之若鹜。对于世俗的观念，他向来不在意，只要是俊男靓女几乎是来者不拒，久而久之，花花公子的名号已经快要盖过亿万富翁的名号了。  
他一秒也不想在这个鬼地方再待下去了，但这并不影响他通过床上活动缓解夜晚的寂寞。  
男人还是没有理会他，托尼也没指望他能听懂这句，看来自己不主动点是不行了。托尼用手轻轻抚上男人脸侧的头发，发现没有自己想象中的油腻，看来这个男人有好好清洁自己。他的手指轻轻从发丝上来到脸颊，似有若无的撩拨，专注的神情，似乎是在欣赏一件绝佳的艺术品。事实上托尼也的确是这样认为的，他居然从未发现，这个男人有双深邃的蓝眼睛。  
男人皱起眉，微微偏了一下脑袋，似乎是想拒绝，但这却使得托尼的手指划过他的双唇，触电般的感觉让两人都愣住了。  
“……”男人一把拽过他的胳膊，另一只机械臂卡住他的腰，将托尼抱了个满怀。他舔了一下上唇，说出几个俄国单词，托尼即使没听懂也知道是什么意思。  
是你逼我的。  
求之不得。  
据说人类在漫长的进化过程中丧失了部分能力，因为语言的发明，原始社会中人们心灵相通的能力也不复存在。但在语言不通的情况下，人类最古老的基因却被激发了出来。这是一种很奇妙的感觉，对方一个眼神，一个动作，就可以传递出想要传达的信息，身为科学家的托尼自然听说过这种说法，却从未想过它可以发生在自己跟一个刚认识不到24小时的男人身上。  
他们像热恋中的情侣那样拥吻。托尼被男人强硬地压入自己的怀抱，只好坐在他的腿上以防后腰折断——那个机械臂的大力程度让他真的怀疑这一点。这是一个充满情欲味道的热吻，男人粗粝的胡茬磨地他脸发疼，托尼自己的也是，但谁也顾不上这个，疼痛反而为他们增添了一丝野性的趣味。男人侵略意味十足地捏着他的下颌骨，滚烫的舌尖长驱直入，与他的纠缠在一起，口水顺着两人下巴滑落，更多的却被用于交换。他们贴在一起的部位也在迅速发生着变化，硬邦邦地抵在两人下腹。  
足有三分钟，托尼才从那个吻中解放出来。他有过很多床伴，但却很少接吻，或许他也默认这样的行为只在情侣之间发生，但他发现自己并不讨厌跟这个男人接吻的感觉，甚至十分享受，只是一个吻就让他全身发软。  
男人扛起四肢无力的托尼，一把将他扔到床上，脑袋与并不柔软的木板床接触让托尼眼前发晕，接着男人就欺身压向他，双手摸索着解开两人的裤链，将两根蓄势待发的阴茎解放出来，握在手里摩擦。  
“嗯……啊……”男人的手活不错，看起来平时没少替自己解决，被别人握住与自己握自己的感受也不可同日而语。托尼也伸出手抚弄对方的卵蛋，男人身子一僵，随即呼吸粗重了起来，手上的动作也加快了一些，拇指划过托尼的马眼和冠状沟。  
“哈……”托尼从来不知道只用手也可以这么舒服，从前他都是提枪就上，不会有这么冗长的前戏。但这样下去不行，他已经快射了，男人却还是没有下一步的动作。  
“停，停下，”托尼推推他的胸口，发现对方对方纹丝不动，“可以了，快停手，啊——”  
托尼射了。这个认知让他有点丢人，又有点恼怒，因为对方的性器还是坚硬如铁。男人似乎也没料到托尼这么快就交代了，手上动作一停，笑着说了句什么，托尼一点也不想懂，他已经羞愤欲死，坏心地在他卵蛋上不轻不重地捏了一下，男人惊呼一声，又一道热流涌出。  
两人都平复了一下呼吸。接着托尼看到了他此生最难以理解的行为：男人擦了擦两人下腹，又把毛巾丢给他，便离开了他的身体，坐在床边点燃了一只旱烟。  
……这就结束了？  
托尼想男人是不是误会了什么，他是要货真价实地来上一发，而不是像个青春期的孩子一样解决过盛的欲望。  
……不，是我误会了。托尼恨恨地想，那句话的意思根本不是“是你逼我的”，而是“互相帮助，兄弟。”  
托尼·斯塔克遭遇了人生的滑铁卢。如果现在有网，他真想上网求助：我把男神当炮友，男神却把我当兄弟，怎么办。  
后来一想这个标题估计会被骂惨。他惆怅地收起思绪。人啊，有时候只能靠自己。  
天色已经变亮了一些。昨夜在野外穿着单衣负重行走那么长时间，只睡了一会又爬起来找东西，托尼之前还不觉得，一解决欲望顿时打起了哈欠，困倦袭来。男人抽完烟再看他时，发现他居然就那样睡着了，裤链还没拉上。男人起身替他盖上被子，掖好被角，想了想，还是在他额头印上一个吻，接着就披上羊皮大衣走出了小屋。  
雪停了。

再次醒来又是黑夜。虽然知道这里的纬度决定了它在冬季大部分时间都将处在黑夜中，托尼还是为错过白天而有些惆怅。男人不在屋子里，托尼推开门出去撒尿的时候，他正扛着一只狍子回来。他这才发现原来小屋前面几公里的地方就是原始森林，怪不得他能吃上新鲜的野味。  
托尼现在万分庆幸自己昨天选择了这个方向，如果他没有遇到这个男人，没有来到这片林地，或许早就迷失在了茫茫雪原之中。  
男人见他站在屋外，皱了皱眉，顺手就把他推进门里。  
“你干什么？我想撒尿都不行吗？”  
男人依然一言不发，从门后拽过一个铁桶，放在地上指了指。  
“什么意思，在这里尿？”  
男人看他一眼，转身进了伙房。  
……好吧。托尼无所谓地耸耸肩，对着铁桶撒了一泡尿，提着它往门口一倒，尿液以肉眼可见的速度结了冰。如果他直接在屋外尿的话……  
托尼脊背发冷，赶紧关上门，把寒冷都挡在室外。

男人的料理技术很棒，在缺乏各种条件的情况下，能把肉烤得如此香浓可口实在是不容易。托尼第一次吃到野生的狍子肉，立即就被它的细嫩鲜美俘获了，锅里的肉汤也在咕噜咕噜地冒泡，让人食欲大振。  
“老天，我不想走了。”托尼意犹未尽地抹抹嘴唇，拍拍吃得饱胀的肚皮，“纽约可吃不到这么正宗的野味。”  
火光下的世界忽明忽暗，托尼忽然觉得或许真可以的一直生活在这里。远离商界的勾心斗角，远离毁灭地球的疯子。这里与世隔绝，但一切物资都可以自给自足，生活平淡而美好。但他更清楚一点，那就是自己永远也不可能拥有这样的生活，能力决定了他无法割舍掉原来的一切。而且这次他的盔甲突然出现问题，恰好是在他加入神盾局以来第一次执行任务的时候，背后的阴谋意味令人不寒而栗。他要在事情无法挽回之前修好这个该死的机器，飞回纽约。  
工作时间到。

托尼吃饱喝足之后就开始了盔甲的修理工作，他已经浪费一天时间了。那堆乱七八糟的零件被他一个一个摆在地上：这个可以用，这个改造一下也可以用，这个不行，扔掉……他忙碌的时候男人就在一旁抽烟，抽了一会似乎觉得没意思，又穿上大衣提起一把斧头去了林子。托尼一忙起来就不知道时间，水都顾不上喝一口，似乎工作可以让他兴奋起来。这种兴头在他从床底下拽出一大块蓄电池后达到高峰。看来这个小屋以前是通过电的，只是不知何故又回到了原始时代。或许是一场暴风雪破坏了这里的电缆，原来的住客一开始靠蓄电池供电，后来电池用完了，这里再也没有灯光，他没办法只好走出小屋尝试去镇上找人来修理，可还没到达目的地就在林子中迷失了方向，被豺狼虎豹吃掉，再也没有回来。托尼被自己的想象搞得一阵恶寒。他要抓紧时间离开这里。  
只要有了电池一切都好办。这里常年刮着刺骨的寒风，他可以做个风车用风力发电，找到的铜丝可以做电线，灶火可以用来焊接和打磨。  
在这个分不清是白天还是黑夜的地方，当男人拖着一袋木材再次回到自己的小屋后，发现它比从前亮了许多。  
“欢迎来到电气时代。”托尼脸上脏兮兮的，冲他露出一个微笑。  
男人喉结动了动，一把扔掉木材，将他推到墙上，冰冷的双唇紧贴他的。托尼被他突如其来的举动吓得一怔，唇舌顺从地张开，任男人攻城掠池。他搞不懂这个男人，如果他对自己无意，这么做未免也太奇怪了……  
男人鼻腔发出兴奋的哼气声，但并没有吻他太久。松开托尼后，他拿起一块炭火，在墙上划了几道，虽然字体极难辨认，托尼还是看清了，那是一个全世界都知道的英文单词：  
LOVE.  
托尼指了指他，又指了指自己，男人点点头，虽然面上还是没什么表情，但眼底闪着温柔而愉快的光。  
这一刻，托尼觉得自己陷入了一个被认为从来不会发生在他身上的境地：他恋爱了。  
“去他妈的钢铁侠。”托尼回抱住男人，深切地回应起他的心意来。

托尼被男人推到床榻上，他力大无穷的机械臂在这时发挥出了可怕的作用。它毫不留情地撕裂了男人给托尼穿的皮裤，挑开厚重的皮毛，把托尼剥得光溜溜，室内的火炉让他即使光着也不会太冷。托尼兴奋地看着男人又脱掉他自己的衣服，之前就见过的硕大这会坚挺无比，直直对着他。托尼想他知不知道男人之间怎么做？但这个疑问很快就被他抛之脑后，男人抬起他的腿，钢铁手指在那个用于交合的紧涩洞口徘徊，随即猛地戳了进去。  
“啊！”与温暖的人体不同，那只手指还带着室外的温度，他觉得下体像是被塞入了一节冰块，刺激地他夹紧双腿，穴口无意识夹紧。男人浅浅地抽插了几下，将金属指拔了出来，改而用这只手按住托尼胸口发着蓝光的圆盘，属于人类的手指一下子伸了两根进去。  
“啊嗯……”托尼从前的床伴怕伤到他，在床上都想尽办法放慢节奏，自己做TOP的时候也从来不那么心急，但他并不讨厌粗暴的性爱，粗暴才更适合这个地方，这个男人。他的穴肉因为得不到润滑被摩擦地生疼，这却激起了他极大的兴奋，尤其是当男人无意中按到自己的敏感点的时候。男人动作很生涩，为了不被伤到，托尼努力放松了穴口，男人便又加入一根手指，让他哭笑不得。  
“你也太急了，夜还长着呢。”托尼嗔怪地看他一眼，男人吻了吻他的眼睛，抽出手指，将自己的硕大猛地刺进去。  
“啊——”像是破处的疼痛。被强行顶开的窄小穴道紧紧依附着陌生来客，好像下一秒就会裂开。托尼痛苦地抓挠他的脊背，好像这样就能缓解疼痛。生涩的肠道让男人也很痛苦，他小幅度地动了动，直到那里变得湿润一点才开始抽插。  
“哈啊，轻，轻点——”托尼无法挣脱他钢铁手臂的钳制，上半身无力地翻腾，下身被摩擦的内壁传来混合着痛感的快感。这种又痛又爽的感觉让他难以承受地弓起腰，却始终无法逃离他的掌控。男人的动作没什么规律，完全是在凭本能做着原始的运动，力大无穷的机械臂始终禁锢着托尼的胸口。托尼觉得肠道深处好像要被顶破，如果是女人的话，一定是被操进了子宫，在敏感的宫颈上研磨会让每个女人发疯。这样想着，托尼渐渐感到痛感被快感所取代，男人一下一下仿佛打桩机一样在自己的身体上耕耘，每一次进入都是不可思议的深度，身体仿佛不是自己的，酥麻的感觉传遍全身。托尼呜咽一声，就这样被操射了。  
男人感到肚子上的热流，愣了一下，随即更加凶狠地顶起他来，表情称得上是狰狞。托尼本来就处在高潮余韵之中，敏感的穴道根本禁不起这样激烈的进攻，高潮被生生延迟了几十秒，直到男人也低吼一声射在他体内，这可怕的高潮才结束。托尼大张着嘴，口水流得到处都是，像是被操傻了一样维持着那个姿势不动，男人只好用嘴堵住他的嘴，把托尼拉回到现实之中。  
“你太棒了，真的，我没这么爽过。”托尼回过神来，捧起男人的脸，用膝盖蹭了蹭男人的下身，“我们再做一次这个吧。”

第二天醒来，托尼发现自己全身上下每一个关节都在叫嚣着疼痛，这是过度纵欲留下的后遗症。他掀开被子发现身上已经变得清爽，看来男人帮助自己清理了。他想到昨晚的疯狂：自己已经被男人操翻了，后来却还不知餍足地缠着他要了好几次，简直是自虐。那个男人看样子今天依然有精神出去狩猎，自己却只能躺着。托尼有些嫉妒地撇撇嘴，像只餍足的小猫那样蜷着身子打着盹，迷迷糊糊地想到，这样下去自己真的会不想离开。

托尼以前拥有的太多，不知道这样简单的生活也会充满乐趣。他逐渐习惯了这里昼短夜长的作息，精力好的白天他修理盔甲，改进供能，傍晚吃着男人新扛回来的野味，晚上他们就在那张小床上做爱，最后大汗淋漓地相拥而眠，如果哪天没有控制住做得过分了，就借口躺一天，把工作都推给明天。只是托尼再也没有对他的示爱作出任何回应，当男人指指自己，指着墙上歪歪扭扭的”LOVE”又指向他时，他总是一笑而过，而这往往会遭到夜里更加疯狂的对待。但托尼并不后悔这个决定。永远不要作出你实现不了的承诺，是他的信条。  
托尼胸口的反应堆光芒开始变淡了。到底是哪里出了错呢？他百思不得其解，他只知道自己再修不好盔甲的话，就再也不能活着回去了。  
如果没有爱，失去了就不会痛吧。

漫长的冬季终于来到最后一个月份。风已经不像前两个月那么大了，雪花飘在人身上也轻轻柔柔的，若你习惯了这里的冷空气，会觉得这点寒冷简直就像母亲的手在抚摸你。托尼焦虑地望向森林深处，时不时从兜里伸出手来看看时间。男人已经进林子超过十个小时了，一定是遇到了什么事情。他深知林中潜伏着一双双野兽的眼睛，坐等无知的人自投罗网，但他想到，如果没有男人自己根本活不到今天，没有盔甲仅凭肉身他是无法与猛兽搏斗的，无法狩猎也就没有食物。即使自己有那个能力，在漫长的黑暗中一个人孤寂地度过，恐怕也早就疯了。  
最终，担忧的情绪还是占了上风，托尼深吸一口气，带着自制的指北仪，向着那片密林走去。  
这个时候很多动物还在冬眠，但也有很多已经嗅到春天的味道提前苏醒了。托尼不想引起任何一只兽类的注意，轻手轻脚地前进，皮靴在雪地上不发出一点声音。他身上披着羊皮，希望以死羊的气味遮掩自己的生命气息，一想到这身羊皮也是那个男人为自己做的，他就抑制不住焦虑的情绪，急切地搜寻着。  
天快黑了，托尼还是一无所获。夜晚的林子危机四伏，再待下去自己也可能性命不保，而过了今晚，那个男人就是活着也会被猛兽吃掉。托尼面如死灰，他已经做了最坏的打算，这该死的雪掩盖了一切足迹。  
他知道自己很快会死去，但没想到这个人会走在自己前面。

而当他赶在夜色前回到家，却发现屋里灯火通明，男人靠在窗边猛抽着烟，见他回来，脸上的担忧还未来得及褪去。  
托尼眼睛一酸，冲他吼道：“你去哪了？怎么去了那么久还没回来？知不知道我跑到森林里去找你，随时可能被吃掉啊？！”  
男人似乎不明白他为什么会这么生气，见他指向森林，顿时明白了过来。他急忙把人抱在怀里，里里外外查看了一遍，见他没有受伤才算松了一口气，捧着他的脑袋不断亲吻安抚。托尼的不爱都是假装的，爱他才是真的，失而复得让他忍不住像个孩子那样哭了起来。男人就一直那样抱着他，直到他渐渐平静下来，又问：“你到底去哪了？”  
他们这段时间的相处确实练出了一些默契。男人指了指与森林相对的另一个方向，接着指了指他身后的一个东西。  
托尼转过脸，这才发现屋子里多了一个崭新的蓄电池。  
“……你不会告诉我，往东走有个一来一回只需要12个小时的小镇吧？”

这天起托尼开始思考在普通人中推广科技的必要性。从前他觉得，前人的肩膀上只用站着自己这样的天才科学家就行了，他们足以带领人们进入下一个科技时代，但这天他在心里为自己嘲笑致力于科普的某位科学家深感抱歉，因为就是有这样的蠢货，明明身在信息时代，却要过得像个山顶洞人，还害自己也过了两个月山顶洞人的日子。  
小个子男人愤恨地骂了他十几分钟，反正对方也听不懂。男人带着笑意看着他，像是很高兴看到他这么有活力，还去伙房拿来肉干堵住他的嘴。托尼泄愤地咬着肉干，气鼓鼓地想，自己真是被美食蒙蔽了双眼，而且语言不通也太可怕了！

第二天托尼就拉着男人，要他带自己去小镇。男人似乎很为难的样子，但架不住他软磨硬泡，用厚厚的皮大衣把他裹起来，拉着他出了门。这天雪已经停了，视线非常清晰，托尼隔着几里路就看到了远处的炊烟，太久没见到人气的他几乎要狂奔过去，被男人的机械手臂拽住才不至于摔个狗啃泥。他们在正午到达了小镇，久违的晴天让这里热闹极了，到处都是红脸蛋高个子的俄国人，说着他不懂的语言。  
“总算找到了。”在经过一家二手电子产品店时，托尼停下了脚步。男人脸色不是很好，但他还是跟着托尼进去。  
这里的手机型号都非常老，但只要是手机就行。托尼随便挑了个看起来新一点的，用他刚拿盔甲上零件换到的钱买回了这部手机，又跑到小镇另一头的运营商服务室办了个手机卡，接着又去书店买了本英俄词典打算送给男人。  
回去的路上两人都有些沉默，托尼觉得高原上的高压压得自己喘不过气。  
“你知道的吧，只要我拨了这个电话，就会有人从很远的地方来把我接走。”托尼拿手比划着，模仿飞机的样子从男人眼前划过，男人抓住他的手用力握住。托尼叹气，也不知道是说给自己还是男人，接着道：“盔甲我早就修好了，可是我的反应堆出了点小问题，你发现了吗？它的光芒比我刚来这里的时候暗淡了很多，如果我强行飞行，就会在半路失去能源，有几个小弹片会进入我的心脏，我就死了。即使没有进入心脏，我也会从高处摔落，结果不变。  
你看，无所不能的钢铁侠也有绝望的时候。无法靠自己的力量飞出去，也无法联系到外人，似乎只能在这里和你度过一生，还得承担你可能会被老虎吃掉的风险，这时候才发现人有多么渺小。  
但是上帝似乎也不想收留我，已经放弃的时候，我竟然得救了。”  
托尼露出一个讽刺的笑容。还有一些话，明知道对方听不懂他也说不出口。  
男人无声地攥紧他，拉着他顺风前行。在这一望无际的雪原上，他们是两个互相扶持的旅人，可这大千世界又不止他们。他们被风裹挟着不知要吹向哪个地方，唯一能确定的只有此刻紧握的双手，炽热而坚定。

他们回到小屋就开始拥吻。离别的意味太过于浓重，让他们惶恐地抱紧对方，恨不得融为一体。唇舌在一起纠缠，手上四处点火，来不及生火就脱得一丝不挂。托尼的吻沿着男人双唇一路向下，滑下男人的膝盖，伏在他腿间，用牙齿咬开男人的裤链。这不是他第一次为男人口交，但每次男人都会兴奋不已。  
托尼取出已经半勃的雄狮，舔舐他的龟头，划过马眼和冠状沟，男人以肉眼可见的速度迅速勃起。托尼微笑地看着他，接着张开嘴将他粗壮的性器含了进去，男人倒吸一口凉气，鼓励地抚摸他棕色的卷发。托尼像吸棒冰那样上上下下的吞吐，舌尖不断挑逗，舔舐，又忽然猛地一低头，将他的阴茎整根含住，龟头甚至抵到了喉咙。男人抓紧了托尼的头发，四肢都紧张地绷起，但托尼没有停的意思，他像是不要呼吸一样，不断为男人做着深喉，像是把自己口腔当成了肉穴对待。男人想要推开他的脑袋，却发现托尼无论如何也不松口，最后无奈地闭上眼，滚烫的精液全部射进了托尼的口腔。  
托尼有些被呛到，将阴茎吐出咳嗽了几声，眼角泛着泪花，半张的双唇上沾着男人的精液。下一刻，男人将托尼压在墙上，再次硬挺起来的阴茎毫不留情地捅进托尼的屁股，就着这样的姿势开始新一轮的游戏。这个姿势让男人进地更深，而习惯接受粗大阴茎的后穴只有欢愉，托尼完全不压抑自己，一声高过一声地呻吟出声，让男人兽性大发，几乎要把他钉在墙上一般。

他们不知疲倦地缠绵了许久，直到双双撑不住睡去，这场性事才宣告结束。但托尼这次却没有睡着。他睁着眼直到后半夜，在此期间他一直凝视着男人的脸，最后还是起床，颤抖的双腿虽然不能很好地走路，但他必须现在就走。  
他拿出那本英俄词典随手翻开，查到“LOVE”这个词，将那一页撕掉，字典则放在枕头旁边，接着裹紧大衣离开。

再次见到哈皮和佩珀简直是恍如隔世。他的飞机就停在小镇最大的体育场里，吸引了无数人围观。  
“让一下，让一下，这是我的飞机，让一下，谢谢……”  
“托尼！！！”佩珀尖叫一声，冲上去紧紧抱住他，泪水鼻涕弄花了平时永远整洁的脸。  
“好了好了，你的老板还活着。”  
“天啊，你像个牧羊人，胡子多久没刮了？”  
“我走的时候离今天隔了多久？”  
“整整三个月。”  
“我一直以为只有两个月呢。”托尼嘀咕着解下那块儿童手表，“那就是三个月。”  
“老板，你经历了什么，怎么连时间也不记得？”哈皮无不担心道。  
“这个嘛……说来话长。快带我上飞机，吃了整整三个月的野味，我都不知道汉堡是什么味了。”

飞机进入平流层以后，托尼紧绷的神经终于放松了下来，昨夜那么劳累的情况下走了五个小时到小镇的他，几乎是立刻就睡了过去。这一觉不算太平稳，但好在没有做梦，等他睡醒，飞机已经快要降落了。他发现自己已经被换上了久违的精致衬衫和西裤，凌乱的头发也得到了一定的改善。摸了摸口袋，字典上撕下来的纸张果然不见了。  
“欢迎回到纽约。”美丽的空姐对他甜甜一笑，递上一杯热咖啡。

尾声  
男人这一觉睡得格外沉。在梦里，他与棕发男人亲吻，可是一转眼对方就消失了，茫茫天地之间一片雪白，只有自己孤身一人。  
他睁开眼，身旁应该有人的地方放着一本书，他认出这是一本词典。在书的最底下有一封信，用英文书写。男人发疯一样对着词典一个一个查，不知道用了多少个日夜，但他最终还是搞懂了这封信的意思。

 

致我的冬日战士  
请允许我这么叫你，因为你实在太神秘了，我不知道叫你什么，总不能在心里也叫你“那个男人”吧？或者是给别人介绍的时候？那也太奇怪了。  
你在冬日里出现，替我狩猎，驱散寒冷，简直像我的超级英雄，而且你那个胳膊也太酷了点吧？我都没见过。叫你冬日战士不过分吧？你是我的战士。  
如你所见，我已经离开。我不属于这里，一开始就没有打算留下来，但是遇到你使我稍微发生了些动摇。这样的日子太平淡，也太美好，美好地不像是我会拥有的。  
我以为这两个月是痛苦的绝境，但它其实是上帝送给我的礼物，让我明白这个世界还有那么多的美好需要被守护。  
对，我也是个战士，可能没你厉害，但在某些方面离开我还真不行。其实我不喜欢这样的日子，但是没办法，谁让我是战士呢？就像我想吃狍子肉或者果子狸的时候，你就二话不说去给我打来，我也有自己需要守护的人，他们需要我的话我能拒绝吗？当然也不能。  
但是我开心不起来，因为一旦离开，我们又是不一样的人，说不定再也没有机会见面。可是我身边也太危险了，同事想要害我，坏人也想害我，不过你别担心，我这不是没事嘛，还好遇到了你。  
盔甲剩下的零件，我都放在床底下，拿去换点钱吧，那玩意造价好几千万，你在镇上总能换个几万元吧？然后，如果你还想见我，买个手机，不会用也给我学着用，这样无论我在哪你都会知道，想不到吧？（当然如果你怕被追杀就当我没说）  
时间不多了，再不结束你可能要冲进书店找我，那躲着你写这个就没有意义了。请原谅我的不辞而别，因为看着你的眼睛我怎么也舍不得离开。  
你永远的，安东尼  
20××年2月11日  
于不知名小镇书店

西半球的另一个男人刚做完反应堆摘除手术。事情非常危险，如果他再晚回来几天，反应堆就会彻底失灵。他百无聊赖地躺在vip病房的床上看着电视，平时他可绝对不会看这东西，但与世隔绝太久的他的确需要补补课。  
BBC的新闻女主播还是一副打了鸡血的样子，炫耀着自己高贵的伦敦腔。托尼嫌弃地闭目养神，电视声音却分毫不落地传到了他耳朵里：  
“今天是2月14日一年一度的情人节，世界各地的人们都用各自的语言对爱人诉说爱意……这位俄国男孩来英国求学，他想通过我们的平台对远在莫斯科的女友表白……”  
托尼听到那个男孩用俄语说了句什么，接着是女主播的倾情翻译。  
他猛地睁开眼，浑身颤抖着。  
他这才知道原来对方说的第一句话就是，我爱上你了。  
后来的90个长夜里，他又说过很多次，询问的语气，坚定的语气，期望自己的回答，只是被自己刻意忽略了。


End file.
